How We Came Together
by HeroesFan3
Summary: My vision of how Krillin and Android 18 may have gotten together.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this fic other than the ones I created personally._

It's been nearly 3 weeks since Gohan had defeated Cell. That's not what had been on Krillin's mind though. As he lay on his bed in Master Roshi's home, where he had lived since he was 13 years old, Krillin looks up at the ceiling and remembers the last time he saw her.

"_Expect me to fall at your feet now? Big, strong boy rescues me, so I'm his forever, right? Not that easy. I was wrong about you, Krillin." _

Hearing her say that hurt worse than anything. He had thought that was the last time he'd ever see her. But after they called on Shenron, she came back.

"_I didn't ask for your help!" _He remembered her yell coldly. But then her voice went soft.

"_But it was really nice of you." _Then he had asked her if she wanted to hang out with them. She declined, dampening Krillin's spirits as she left the lookout.

Krillin thought to himself.

"_Damn it, Krillin. There you go thinking about her again. She's gone, okay? You'll probably never see her again!"_

But he then thought of when he was carrying her after Cell spat her out. If anything happened to her. If Cell tried to take her again, he'd protect her. Or at least try. He had already failed the first time. He wouldn't fail again.

He then remembered the kiss she had given him. He once again was lost in thought.

"_Why?"_, he thought, _"Why did she kiss me? Why can't I get her out of my head? I guess I'll never know."_

Krillin sighed as he turned himself over and buried his head into his pillow.

* * *

Somewhere in West City, Android 18 sits by herself at a bench, looking up at the huge TV screen where all of the newscasts are played. On screen, the news reporters talk to Hercule Satan about "defeating" Cell.

"Oh, Mr. Satan, please. Tell us what it was like to fight the dangerous entity known as Cell." a newsman asked.

"Were you scared?" another asked.

Hercule just laughed.

"AH HAHAHA! Scared? No way! Why, I beat him up so bad, that even though he's dead, he's still having nightmares about me kickin' his butt! AH HAHAHAHA!"

18 scoffed at what she saw.

"What a hack." She said.

"_How boring."_, she thought. She had been sitting at that bench for half an hour. What else was she gonna do, anyway? Life had felt so empty these past couple weeks. She was surrounded by thousands of people she didn't even know, let alone talk to. 18 just sat there with her head down.

"Hey, baby."

18 looked up to see a guy she'd never seen before.

"_Oh, great. Another loser that's come by to see if he can get in my pants"_ 18 thought to herself.

"You lookin' for someone in particular?" the guy asked.

"Not you." 18 said as she stood up and walked away from that loser. But, he decides to follow her.

"Wait a minute, baby. Don't be like that." he said.

18 rolled her eyes and stopped walking as the guy stepped in front of her.

"Listen, how about you and me-"

"Buzz off.", she interrupted before she just kept on walking.

She takes off and flies away.

"_Idiots. No one seems to understand that I just want to be left alone."_ 18 thought to herself as she flew out of the city.

* * *

At Chi-Chi and Gohan's house, Krillin is there visiting. He is sitting at the table with Gohan, while Chi-Chi prepares some food.

"So, how far along are you, Chi-Chi?" Krillin asked.

"Oh, about 4 weeks." she replied. "It must've happened a few days before the Cell games." She sits down at the table.

"So I guess you're gonna have a little brother, huh, Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah. I'm real exited. I'll finally have someone else to hang around with." Gohan said.

Krillin half smiled, then his face turned to depression. Gohan noticed this.

"What's wrong, Krillin? You look sad." he asked.

"Oh. It's nothing." Krillin replied.

But there was something. His mind was still on Android 18.

"You still thinking about that android?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah." Krillin reluctantly answered. He sighed.

"Well, if you like this girl, why don't you talk to her? Get to know her. Ask her out on a date?" Chi-Chi suggested.

"That's the problem." Krillin said. "I have no idea where she could be. The last time I saw her was on Kami's lookout. It doesn't matter. She doesn't like me. I'll probably never see her again anyway."

Krillin rested his hands on his chin and sighed again.

* * *

At the same island where she had been absorbed, Android 18 sits in the same spot she was when she and Android 16 were hiding from Cell as he fought Vegeta.

As she sat there, she thought about 16, and 17. About how it was like to have someone around to talk to. She'd never thought it would end up like this.

"_Why did this have to happen to me? Things were fine before Cell showed up. No, actually. Things were fine before Dr. Gero. That bastard made me what I am. And then he made that thing to absorb me."_

18 wasn't always this machine. She was a normal human girl who ran away with her twin brother. Dr. Gero had kidnapped them and made them into these machines. These cyborgs.

"_I can't even really call myself human anymore. All I am now is….alone."_

Just the thought of that made her angry. As she sat, she slammed her fist against a boulder like a hammer, and it broke into a million pieces.

She sighed and stood up and turned to leave, but then stops as she saw the wires, and bolts left from the Shut Down remote Krillin had smashed.

She looked down at them, and remembered.

"_Nice day, huh? I came here to kill you. I guess you recognize this device."_

"_Yes. I do."_

_Krillin lifted up his foot and smashed the controller. 18 looked at him in shock._

"_You shouldn't be here. Look, if Cell finds you, then we're all doomed. Please go."_

18's mind goes back to reality and she continues staring at the smashed pieces of the controller.

"_Why? Why did he do it?"_ she thought. "_Can he really care about me the way he said he did?"_

18 couldn't believe what she was thinking. She was used to guys always telling her they liked her because of her beauty. But this one was different.

"_He tried so hard to protect me from Cell. Even though he knew he was outmatched. Maybe…no. No. Don't think like that. Why should you even think about him? He's just another stupid, clueless, human."_

18 quickly pushed Krillin out of her mind, and just started to fly away. She never wanted to see that island again.

"_Bad memories", she thought._

* * *

_**Remember to comment...**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining that night. 18 had decided to go near Dr. Gero's destroyed lab had been since that was the only place she could think to go.

"_What am I even doing here? There's nothing left."_

She flies around the mountains and sees where the lab used to be.

She starts to remember when it was destroyed.

"_If they set that android free it will be the end of all of us! NOOOO!"_

Back to reality.

18 sighs as she just floats in the rain staring at the mountain where Trunks had destroyed the lab.

She sees another mountain with a cave and flies inside it.

"_At least I'm out of the rain." _she thought to herself.

She sits down and wraps her arms around her legs to try to keep herself warm.

"_Look at what I'm reduced to. Trying to keep warm in a disgusting cave. If I wanted to, I could take what I need." _

But she didn't want to. For some reason, 18 didn't want to hurt anyone. She wasn't sure what she wanted. Someone to talk to, maybe, but, that's all.

She closes her eyes, fills her mind with small memories of the past before she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

At Master Roshi's, Krillin couldn't sleep. He tosses and turns in his bed, still thinking of 18.

"_Good luck", _she kisses him on the cheek.

"_Why are you doing this? You're taking a great risk by letting me go."_ She asked him after smashing the remote.

He remembers her kissing him again, and again.

Krillin keeps seeing these things in his mind, over, and OVER, AND _**OVER**_!

"_Screw this, I've had enough."_ he thinks to himself.

He gets up out of bed, throws on some clothes, and his rain coat, and walks toward the front door.

As he steps closer, he hears someone's voice.

"Where you goin', Krillin?" Krillin turned to see Turtle sitting near the wall.

"Oh, hey, Turtle. I'm going out for a little while." Krillin said.

"Out? But it's raining." Turtle said. "Aren't you afraid of catching a cold?"

Krillin slightly chuckles, "That wouldn't be the worst thing that's happened to me. I'll see you later." He walks out the door and into the rain.

As he flies off, he wonders why he left the house in the first place.

* * *

"_My dear Android, when will you understand that you belong to me?"_

18 stared at Cell with fear in her eyes.

"_Stay away from me!"_

She tries to fly the other way, but Cell is too fast. Before 18 knows it, Cell is right there in front of her again.

"_Ah, ah, ah. No use in running. No one will stop me from my perfection now."_

18 shoots a Power Blitz wave at Cell, and tries to run away again, but before she can move, she feels his hand grab her arm and slam her to the ground onto her back. She looks up at him as he holds her down.

"_Nice try, 18."_, Cell laughed. 18's fear grew more as Cell's scorpion-like tail opened, ready to suck her up.

"_Come to me._" Cell said in a cold, seductive voice.

"_No! I can't be a part of you!"_ 18 screamed as Cell continued laughing.

"_Hey! Stop!" _someone yelled. It was a familiar voice, 18 and Cell look to see that it is Krillin.

"_You! What are you doing here, you fool?" _Cell yelled at Krillin as he stepped closer.

"_Cell, get away from 18, and fight me." _Krillin bravely said. Cell stands up and starts to laugh again.

"_You actually think you can defeat me? In my first imperfect form I could squash you like a bug!"_ Cell said to Krillin, who didn't look the least bit afraid.

"_You will not touch her again, Cell."_ Krillin said. This was entirely unlike him. 18 stood up and stared at Krillin, wondering what he was thinking. Krillin looked over at 18.

"_Get out of here, Android 18. I'll take him."_ he said.

"_What, are you crazy? You'll be killed!"_ 18 yelled to Krillin. But he didn't listen, all of a sudden, he charges at Cell, and throws a punch, but before he could land his fist, Cell disappears. Krillin stops and looks around.

"_Huh? Where'd he go?"_ Krillin said to himself. 18 just stood there and watched. Suddenly, Cell reappeared behind Krillin.

"_Look out!"_ 18 screamed, but it was too late. As Krillin was turning to see who was behind him, Cell stuck his hand through Krillin's back.

"_No!"_ 18 said as she looked in horror as Cell pulled his hand out of the now dead Krillin and threw him.

Cell began to laugh again. _"Now there's no more of your annoying friends to get in my way."_ He said. He rushed over to 18, and grabbed her again. 18 panics as Cell's tail opens again to absorb her.

"_Time for us to become whole, 18!"_ Cell said as his tail started to cover 18.

"_Nooo!"_ 18 screamed.

* * *

"Nooo!" 18 woke up. That had all been a dream. It was still dark and raining outside the cave that she had been sleeping in.

"_It felt so real."_ she thought to herself. Just as she was coming to terms with the fact that it was just a dream, she thought about Krillin.

"_And why was I dreaming about him?"_

18 thought about going back to sleep, but for some reason she got up and flew away. She didn't want to be near Dr. Gero's old lab anyway.

"_Is there nowhere in this world that won't bring back any bad memories?"_ She thought.

* * *

In the city, it is still raining, and Krillin walks the streets. There is hardly anyone outside, seeing as it's close to midnight.

"_Man, I feel so pathetic. I can't stop thinking about her."_ Krillin thought. He had gone over with himself about this a million times. Yes, he was in love with her, but there was no chance that he'd ever see her again.

"_She's long gone. It's not like I'm just gonna see her sitting on the bench across from me."_ He thought, as he looked forward and saw Android 18 sitting on the bench across from where he was standing.

Krillin's eyes widened. He began to argue with himself in his head.

"_Oh, my God! There she is! What are the odds? Should I go over there and talk to her? No. She'll think you're a creep. Come on, you idiot, you've been sulking over this girl for the past 3 weeks. Just go over and say "hi". No. Look at her. She obviously just wants to be left alone. Are you kidding me? Stop being stupid and just go over there. What's the worst she can do? Kill me. Well, yeah, there's that, but why would she after you saved her life? Look Krillin, it's now or never. Now, what's it gonna be?" _

Krillin sighed to himself, as he decided to walk over to her. 18 sits at the bench, just getting covered in rain as Krillin walks up to her. She notices him and looks up.

"Um, hi. You remember me, right? Krillin? From when Cell tried to absorb you?" Krillin said awkwardly. 18 simply stared at him, and didn't answer.

"_Oh, great, Krillin. Way to go. You sounded like a complete dork."_ He thought to himself as he started to blush.

"Yeah. I remember you." 18 said with indifference in her voice.

"So, uh. How have you been?" Krillin asked.

"About as good as can be expected." 18 answered.

Krillin noticed how drenched 18 was getting. She didn't look happy at all.

"So, you got a place to stay?" Krillin asked.

"No. Excuse me." 18 gets up. "It was nice seeing you again.", 18 said in a voice that sounded like she didn't mean it, as she started to walk away.

Krillin groaned at himself, and started to walk after her.

"Wait." Krillin said. 18 stopped as he stepped in front of her.

"You shouldn't be out here alone in this rain." he said.

"Oh, no? What do you call what you're doing, little man? You're not exactly the driest person in the world right now, either" 18 said back to him.

"Well, I was just wondering. You know, if you don't have anywhere else to go. You might maybe wanna come home with me." Krillin said, again, awkwardly.

18 could see that Krillin was obviously blushing.

"No, thanks." 18 said. She tried to walk away again, but Krillin grabbed her arm that time.

"Don't touch me." she said.

"Sorry." Krillin said letting go. "It's just that, I know somewhere you can stay. You know that one house where you and your brother tracked Goku?" he said.

Just the mention of 17 angered 18.

"Not interested. Out of the way, Shorty." 18 said, walking away.

"Listen, I'm trying to help you." Krillin called. 18 looked back at him.

"Help me? What makes you think I need _you're_ help?" 18 said.

"Why do you keep riding me?" Krillin asked.

18 could tell by the look on Krillin's face that she had hurt his feelings, and for some reason, she actually felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry." 18 said. Krillin couldn't believe it.

"What?" he asked.

"I said, I'm sorry." 18 responded, "That was a mean thing to say."

"So, do you wanna come back home with me? Change out of those wet clothes?" Krillin asked.

18 thinks about it. This guy after all was trying to help her.

"_What the hell. It's not like I have anywhere else to go." _she thought to herself.

"Okay." 18 said to Krillin.

"Great." Krillin said.

* * *

Somewhere in the desert away from the city, a Domandian space pod crash lands onto the planet. After the dust clears, a Domandian named Sakuna steps out of the space pod and looks around.

"Earth" he says.

* * *

**What is a Domandian? A Domandian is a race of alien similar to that of a Saiyan. They destroy cities and countries and planets. They are a very jealous race and will do what ever it takes to get what they want no matter who gets in their way. However, while their idea of fun is similar to a Saiyan, they are very powerful, yet they do not possess the unlimited potential Saiyans do. They also have the ability to shape shift. When a Domandian wants to choose a wife, he may travel all across the universe in search of one. Their base form is like an ordinary human, when their true form is basically the size of a Legendary Super Saiyan with a power level slightly higher than Super Perfect Cell's.**

**Sakuna looks slightly like Bison from Street Fighter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Master Roshi's house, Krillin and 18 walk inside from the rain. Krillin hangs up his coat. The house is dark, and Turtle is now asleep.

"Follow me.", Krillin whispers to 18. She follows him into his room, and sits down on his bed. He shuts the door and turns on the lights. Krillin notices that 18 is shivering.

"Here, I'll get you a towel.", he says, and walks out of the room. 18 looks around the room. There are a few posters on the wall, and a couple of magazines on the counter. Krillin comes back into the room.

"Here you go." He said as he handed her the towel.

"Thank you." 18 replied. Krillin watched as 18 dried her face, and her hair with the towel.

"_Wow. She's so beautiful. Okay. Stop and think, Krillin. Now that she's here, how are you gonna get her to stay?"_ He thought.

Krillin started to blush as 18 began drying her neck and chest.

"Do you have a shower? And maybe some new clothes?" 18 asked.

"_Oh. She's gonna take a shower now?"_ Krillin thought. "Um, yeah. It's at the end of the hall." He answered.

"And I'll get you some dry clothes too." He added as 18 walked out of the room.

"_New clothes. New clothes. Damn, I don't think we have any girl clothes in this house."_ Krillin thought to himself as he heard the shower turn on from the bathroom.

Krillin walked out of his room and walked over to Master Roshi's dresser. He began to look through some clothes and picked out a pair of pajama pants and a shirt.

A few minutes later, after Krillin hears the shower turn off, he walks over to the bathroom door and knocks on it.

"Um, 18, I got you some dry pajamas. You can just open the door and take them if you want." He said.

At that moment, the door slightly opens, and 18's hand comes out, she takes the pajamas, and shuts the door.

Later, Krillin sits in his room on the bed thinking.

"_Oh, jeez. This is like a dream come true. But don't get your hopes up. Maybe she doesn't even want to stay. She might just leave as soon as it stops raining. But still…if she came here to just leave, then why did she come here with me in the first place? Okay, just calm down. Don't make her think she has to stay, but don't give her a reason to leave, alright?"_

Krillin heard the door to the bathroom open, and heard footsteps walk back towards his room. Krillin gains some composure, as the door opens and 18 steps back in. She looks at Krillin with slight annoyance.

"Um, what's wrong?" He asked. 18 looks down at the shirt she is wearing. It is a white T-shirt, and in the middle in big bold red letters, it says "STUD MUFFIN".

"Oh. That's what's wrong." Krillin said.

"I'm sorry. It's Master Roshi's. Most of his clothes are like that. If you want, I can get you a different shirt", he added.

"No. It's fine. I'll just get some different clothes tomorrow or something." 18 said. She looks at Krillin and then at the bed.

"Is that your bed?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. It's actually the only other bed in the house besides Master Roshi's." Krillin answered.

"But it's okay. You can have the bed tonight, I'll just sleep on the couch in the living room." he said.

"Okay." 18 replied softly. Krillin walked over to his closet and took out a pillow, and a blanket and walked to the door.

"Thank you." Krillin heard 18 say as he opened the door.

He looked back at her and just said, "No problem."

18 felt funny. She felt all warm inside, and she was slightly blushing. She didn't like these feelings.

"_What is it about that boy? What's this surge of emotion that's flared up in me? Is it that boy who's caused it?"_ she thought to herself.

Krillin walked into the dark living room, and laid the pillow, and blanket on the couch before laying down himself.

"_Smooth move letting her take your bed, Krillin. But still don't get cocky. You still got a lot to learn about this girl before you try anything serious."_ He thought.

Krillin shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, it is clear outside. In West City, the Domandian, Sakuna is walking around the city, looking around at all of the women for some reason. They all give him weird looks because he is staring at all of them as they pass by.

"No, not that one. No. Better, but, no." He keeps saying to himself as he looks at the women. Then, he sees one other girl, who is pretty cute, and it catches his attention.

"Yes. That one." He runs over to her. She has pink hair, and blue eyes, and has sunglasses resting on the top of her head.

"You there!" He says to her. She turns and looks at him.

"What?" She asks.

"Ma'am, my name is Sakuna, the prince of Domandia, and I choose you to be my wife. Do you accept?" he says.

The girl laughs.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she asks.

"Not at all. You must come with me, now." he says grabbing her arm and pulling her with him.

"Hey, stop! Let go of me!" The girl yells. Sakuna brings her behind an alley where no one else is around.

"What are you doing, you creep?" the girl says yanking her arm out of Sakuna's grip.

"You are to be my wife, girl." He says. "I've come from a far away planet in search of a woman, and you are to be mine." he continues.

"You can't be serious." the girl says, not believing a word he says.

"I am serious. Now, you must come with me back to my home planet." Sakuna says.

"You're crazy, what home planet?" the girl asked.

"Domandia. It will take us 3 days to get there by my ship. Once we are there, my people will set up our wedding. Do you accept my proposal?" Sakuna said.

"No. Even if I did believe you, I have a boyfriend." the girl says holding up her hand to reveal a promise ring on her finger.

"Now, get out of my way." she says.

She tries to leave, but Sakuna blocks her path.

"Very well. If I cannot have you, then nobody will." Sakuna says evilly.

"Hey, move. This isn't funny" the girl says. She tries to move the other way, but Sakuna blocks her again.

"Okay, you wanna play rough? Take this you creep!" the girl says

She tries to punch at him, but he blocks it. He then grabs her by the throat and begins to strangle her.

"I gave you the chance of a life of happiness with me." Sakuna says.

"I-I can't breathe." the girl chokes out clawing at Sakuna's hand.

"But you refused, and so, you must die."

The girl struggles until, _SNAP!_ Sakuna breaks her neck.

He has an evil glare in his eye and carelessly tosses the dead girl's body to the ground.

"Hmm. Pity. She was so beautiful, too." Sakuna says looking at the girl's body.

"I guess the search continues, then." He says before he flies away.

* * *

_18 keeps hearing Cell's voice get closer and closer._

"_18.….18.…You're mine, 18."_

_She is alone. There is nothing but darkness, and all she can hear is Cell's voice._

"_18.….__**18**__!"_

_He suddenly appears in front of her face, smiling._

"_You will never escape me, Android 18. You are and always will be a part of me."_

18 wakes up.

She is still in the bed where Krillin had left her the night before.

"_Why do I keep having these nightmares? Cell's gone."_ she thought to herself.

She rubbed her eyes and stood up and walked out of the room.

"Krillin?" she said, walking towards the living room. The TV is on, and someone with a turtle shell on his back is sitting in front of it watching a workout program.

18 walks a little closer to the man sitting in front of the TV. He is chuckling softly to himself as his eyes stay glued to the TV.

"Um, excuse me?" 18 says walking over to Master Roshi. He continues looking at the TV, as he clearly didn't hear a word she said.

"Ha, ha, yeah! Work it out, ladies!" Master Roshi said at the TV. 18 stepped over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me." she said. At that moment, Master Roshi jumped back and fell on his back. He struggled a bit like a turtle on its back, before he shot himself back up.

"Whoa." Master Roshi said as soon as he noticed 18. He took off his shades to make sure this was real.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming." He put his shades back on. "So, honey, what brings your fine self here?" he asked.

"Have you seen Krillin? I was-" She began before Roshi cut her off.

"You're looking for Krillin? Oh, I should've known this was too good to be true. That lucky boy." Roshi said in disappointment. He starts to walk towards 18.

"Well, I guess I'll just go find him for you, and-Whoa!" He said before pretending to trip and fall, catching himself by grabbing 18's breasts.

18 closes her eyes and has a look of hatred on her face, while Roshi smiles and chuckles.

"Oh, my! Thank you Miss, for saving me from falling!" Roshi said, knowing full well what he just did.

"Umm…Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" 18 asked.

"Oh, well, I was just going to say, that if you weren't standing here, with this magnificent chest, I would have fallen, and-" Roshi said, before 18 kicked him across the room.

"Don't you ever touch me there again, old man." 18 said in anger.

"Jeez, you remind me of Launch." Master Roshi said, not even getting up.

Krillin walks into the room, holding some clothes. He notices 18.

"Oh, good morning, 18." He says. 18 half smiles at him. Master Roshi gets up with a bloody nose. He looks at 18 and Krillin in disbelief.

"Wait a minute. Oh, I remember you! You're Android 18! Krillin, what is she doing here?" Master Roshi shouted.

"Relax, Master Roshi. I found her last night in the rain, she needed a place to stay, so I brought her here. Is that a problem?" Krillin asked.

"You're damn skippy, it's a problem! Krillin, don't you remember when she came here to kill Goku?" Master Roshi said

"Yes, and I also remember that she _didn't _kill him. It's okay, Master Roshi. She's not gonna hurt you." Krillin said before turning his attention to 18.

"So, uh, how'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Fine" 18 lied. She didn't want to even think about Cell right now. She looked down and saw clothes in Krillin's hand.

"Oh, here. I washed your clothes for you." Krillin said, handing them to her.

"Thank you." 18 said softly.

"I was hoping that maybe you and me could go shopping or something today. You know? Get you some new clothes. Maybe grab a bite to eat?" Krillin said awkwardly.

18 looked at him with an imprecise look on her face. Krillin blushed.

"Well, of course, if you don't want to, we could just uh-" He started.

"Sure." 18 said, cutting him off. Krillin looked at her with surprise in his eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah." 18 said smiling at him. "I could use some new clothes." She added.

Krillin smiled back.

"I'll go change." 18 said walking away. "Oh, and I should tell you. This won't be cheap." She added before continuing to walk away.

Krillin just stood there, blushing and completely awestruck. On the other side of the room, Master Roshi stood there.

"So, can I have my clothes back?" Roshi said excitedly. You can guess what he wants to do with them.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, at the shopping mall, 18 and Krillin are walking around the upstairs level. 18 is looking around to see which store she wants to go in next, while Krillin holds the bags of clothes.

"Well, the pants in that store were a bargain." 18 said to Krillin.

"Yeah…only 4000 zeni. Clothes just get cheaper and cheaper these days." Krillin said sarcastically.

"Hey, 18. How's about we grab something to eat?" he asked. 18 stopped walking and looked back at him.

"Okay. Where should we go?" 18 asked.

"There's a nice place." Krillin pointed over to a restaurant.

"Okay." 18 said. They started to walk over there when Krillin sneaks a look at 18's behind. She turns around and notices that he was staring at it.

"Were you…just staring at my ass?" She asked.

"What? No, I would never stare and your- Well, not that it's not a nice ass. It's very nice, actually, its uh-" Krillin said awkwardly before noticing 18 staring at him like he's crazy.

"Relax. It's alright. I was just messing with you." 18 smiling at him. Krillin blushes and smiles back.

* * *

On the other side of the mall, near the entrance, Sakuna steps in and begins to look around the place.

"Plenty of female creatures here. I'll find a good one soon enough." He said to himself.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, 18 and Krillin are sitting in a booth table across from each other. Their food hadn't come yet, so they just sat there in awkward silence. 18 decided to speak.

"So, what's your story, Krillin?" she asked. Krillin looked at her feeling kind of embarrassed.

"Well, when I was a kid, I had trained at the Orin Temple. It's a place where monks practice martial arts, so that explains my shaved head." Krillin explained.

"Do you ever think about growing it out?" 18 asked.

"Uh, well, no. Ever since I was four, I've been keeping my head shaved." Krillin said.

"I think you'd look nice with hair." 18 teased.

"Really?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah. It'd be cute." 18 answered. Krillin blushed and began fiddling his fingers.

The waitress then came back with their plates, and set them down.

"Thank you" Krillin said to the waitress.

"You're welcome. Enjoy." The waitress said, and walked away.

Krillin and 18 turned their attention back to each other.

"Well, anyway, I was picked on a lot by the other kids at the temple, so I moved to Master Roshi's house to train, and that's how I met Goku." Krillin said.

Hearing the name Goku made 18 feel funny. She was originally supposed to kill him, and now, here she is having lunch with one of his friends. It was weird how things turned out for her.

"So, what about you, 18? What was your life like when you were first….created?" Krillin asked.

18 shot a look at Krillin and paused.

"I wasn't created at first….I was born." she said.

"You mean you used to be a complete human?" Krillin asked. 18 nodded her head.

"Yes." she answered. "I don't remember a lot. Just bits and pieces, really. The most I can remember is when I ran away with my brother." she continued.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Five Years Ago**_

Somewhere in the mountains surrounding North City, near Dr. Gero's lab, 2 teenagers, a beautiful girl with blonde hair and a young man with black hair run across the canyon as if they had just stolen something.

"_We had run away from home that year, 17 and I. Back then we were just ordinary." 18 narrated._

They stop running due to exhaustion, and rest. Panting, the sister decides to speak.

"Brother, we've been running for 2 weeks. I'm tired." she said.

"Listen, if we don't run, we'll have to go back home. You don't wanna do that, do you?" the brother said to his sister.

She shook her head.

"Good." The brother said. "Look, only a few more days, and we'll be in the next town. I promise you we can rest then. Okay?"

"Yeah." the sister answered. As the two continue walking, they spot about 5 guys, possibly a gang walking up to them.

"Let's go the other way", the brother suggested. He and his sister turned to leave, but then they heard one of the guys speak.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" asked the leader of the pack. He was big and muscular with a green t-shirt.

"Excuse me, but we're in a hurry. We've gotta get to the next town." the brother said to the gang. The leader looked over and noticed the sister.

"Whoa. Hey, baby. How would you like to roll with us for a while?" The leader asked her. The sister looked with a grimace at the leader.

"Hey, listen, pal. That's my sister you're talking to." the brother said, stepping in front of his sister.

"Your sister?" the leader asked.

"Yeah, and I'd like to save her the trouble of rejecting you by saying 'no' myself" the brother answered.

"Oh, is that right?" the gang leader asked before punching the brother in the face. He falls to the ground hard, shocking his sister.

"Brother!" she cried out. The gang then tried to move in on her.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's go for a ride." The leader said to her. She tried to run, but he grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, punching at the leader's huge arm in an attempt to make him let go.

"Leave her alone!" the brother yelled, but he was then kicked in the ribs by one of the other gang members.

"Now, let's see how good you feel, baby", the leader smugly said before reaching down and grabbing the sister's breast. She had had it. She reached up and scratched the guy across the face. He screamed and clutched at his face as he threw her to the ground.

"You little bitch." he said before walking over and grabbing her by the hair. The sister slightly yelped as he pulled her hair back.

"Stop it!" the brother yelled. He moved to get ready to do something, when suddenly, he was grabbed and restrained by the other gang members. The leader took out a knife and held it to the sister's throat.

"Ah, ah, ah" he said smugly. "Don't move."

"Drop the knife.", came a voice out of nowhere. Everyone looked up to see an elderly old man standing on a nearby rock, holding a gun pointed directly at the gang leader's head.

"Get out of here, old man! This is none of your business!" The leader shouted at the man with the gun.

The old man cocks the gun, and keeps it pointed at the gang leaders head.

"I said, 'drop the knife'", he repeated. The leader finally gave in and let go of the sister's hair. He nodded at his friends, and they let go of the brother. The leader then put his knife away.

"Alright, pops. We was just foolin'." he said.

"Just leave", the old man said with firmness in his voice.

"Okay, okay. We're gone." the leader said. "Let's go.". And at that, the gang members left and walked away the opposite direction from which they came.

The sister and brother looked over at the man who had the gun.

"Wow. Thanks, mister." the brother said. He walked over to his sister and helped her up.

"Yeah, thank you." she said to the old man.

"Tell me, what are you two young ones doing out here in the first place?" the strange man asked.

"Well, we were just….um…going to visit our grandmother, and we got lost." the brother nervously answered. The old man's eyes gazed upon the two. Did he know the brother was lying, or was he just studying them?

"Where were you headed?" he asked them.

"North City. Our grandmother lives there." the sister answered. She got nervous when she noticed that the man was still looking at them with some kind of avarice in his eyes. As if he had just found buried treasure.

"Well, it's too hot to be traveling on foot in this type of place. At this rate, you'll be in North City next week. Come with me, I'll take you to my home, you can rest there, and tomorrow, I'll take you to the city myself." the old man said.

The sister felt a little uneasy about this idea, while the brother seemed a little eager to embrace this stranger's hospitality.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great." the brother said, smiling. "Well, what do you think?" he asked his sister.

"Well, I don't know about this, brother. Who is this guy?" the sister whispered back to him.

"Come on. We can trust him. He saved our lives. He said he was gonna take us to his place. You haven't eaten in 2 days, sister, maybe he has food." the brother said to her.

"Well…okay." the sister said. She looked back at the old man, and just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right here. For some reason she felt that this man wanted something. The man came down the mountain and walked over to them. The brother told him they would take him up on his offer, and they started to walk.

"_My brother thought he seemed nice enough at first, until…"_

The sister noticed that on the old man's black hat, there were two R's. She knew she had seen that logo before, but where?

"Something troubling you, honey?" the old man asked her. He noticed that she had been staring at his hat.

"It's just, that logo. I've seen it before, I just can't remember where." she responded.

"This is the logo for the Red Ribbon Army, my dear." the man said. Unbeknown to the two siblings, the old man was reaching in his back pocket slowly but surely.

"Red Ribbon Army?" the brother shockingly asked. "Not that same organization that was destroyed years ago?" he added.

"The same. And I am Dr. Gero." the old man said.

"Dr. Gero?" the sister said to herself.

"Yes. And I need you both to hold still for a moment." the old man continued, as he pulled out a syringe.

"What?" the brother said turning to the old man. But in that instant, the crazy doctor injected the brother with half a dose of the syringe. The brother fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

"Brother!" The girl tried to move towards her brother, but Gero knocked her down. She looked up at him as he came towards her with the syringe.

"Are you a rapist?" she asked him with fear.

"Oh, no, my dear. But rest assured. You'll find out exactly who I am soon enough." Gero said.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"And then he injected me with it." 18 said. "Can't remember much after that. Next thing I know, I wake up in the doctor's lab, feeling better and stronger than I ever had in my life. But there was something missing. I felt like a part of my soul was ripped out, and I hated him for it. We became his slaves. Both of us. 17 and I made a secret pact to kill Dr. Gero the first chance we got." she finished.

Krillin sat there in awe. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't imagine how scary and lonely that experience could've been.

"Well, why don't you start all over again?" Krillin suggested.

"What?" 18 asked. She had no idea what he had meant.

"Yeah. You can go back to who you were before you became an android. What was your name?" Krillin said.

18 sat there. Krillin hadn't expected this. He thought maybe if she could go by her original name, it may be easier for her to forget about Dr. Gero.

"I don't know it." 18 finally said. "Dr. Gero took that too. I can't remember my own name".

"Really?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah. How pathetic is that?" she responded. She rested her hand on her chin and looked away from Krillin.

Krillin couldn't believe it. He felt even worse now. It's one thing to turn you from a human to part machine, but to make you forget your own name, is just soulless.

"_Man. I wish I could do something for her. I pretty much ruined our day for asking her all those things. Come on, Krillin. Think of something that might cheer her up." _Krillin thought to himself. Then it came to him.

"Hey, what do you say we go do some more shopping, now?" he asked.

"Okay" 18 simply said. She didn't sound very interested, but whatever, it was something else to do.


	5. Chapter 5

As they walk through another clothing store, 18 is looking for some kind of dress, while Krillin is being buried by all of the clothes he's carrying. When 18 sees and especially interesting outfit she wants, she goes over to grab it. At the same time, as she reaches for it, someone else grabs it at the same time. 18 looks over and sees a woman with blue hair carrying a baby.

"Excuse me." 18 said letting go of the dress.

"No, you can have it if you want." the woman said. "I'm not sure it's my size anyway."

The baby in her hands starts crying.

"Now, now, Trunks. It's okay. Here, have your bottle." She a bottle out of her bag and hands it to baby Trunks, who starts sucking it like there's no tomorrow. The woman, who you now know is Bulma, looks back at 18.

"Hey, don't I know you?" she asked 18.

"I don't think so." 18 responded. She doesn't remember ever meeting this woman before.

"Oh, hey, Bulma." Krillin said as he walked over with the pile of clothes.

"Hey, Krillin. How's everything been?" Bulma asked.

"Great. Everything's fine." Krillin responded.

Baby Trunks looked over at Krillin and began waving and making baby noises, like he was trying to say "Hi, Krillin". Krillin laughed at this and waved back.

"How you doin', partner?" he said. Bulma notices the mountain of clothes and how many bags Krillin is carrying.

"Awful lot of clothes you got there, Krillin. I think the pink one's you." Bulma teased, indicating the small pink dress Krillin had on the top of the pile.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Actually, they're for 18." Krillin said. Bulma and 18 exchanged looks.

"Really? So, you guys are dating now?" she asked.

"Well actually-" Krillin started.

"No. He just offered to buy me clothes, and I said yes." 18 finished. Krillin looked at her. He couldn't believe it. What did she call what this is? He took her to the mall and bought her clothes, treated her to lunch, and now he's buying her even MORE clothes. If this wasn't a date to her, what _**was**_? Bulma decided to change the subject.

"Um, you know, Krillin, I'm actually glad I ran into you. We're throwing a party next week for Vegeta's birthday." she said.

"Vegeta? A birthday party?" Krillin asked. He was bewildered. I mean, it's **Vegeta**.

"Well, it's not like he knows about it. We're gonna surprise him." Bulma added.

"Oh, that's gonna be hell." Krillin said.

"Don't I know it. So, yeah, you can come if you want to." Bulma finished. She looked over at 18 and realized that maybe she could go too. It would make it easier for Krillin to get close to her if they went to a party together.

"You can come too if you like." she said to 18.

"What? Oh, no, I can't. I mean, I wouldn't be very welcome there." 18 nervously said.

"Don't be ridiculous. Vegeta's a dick sometimes, but he'll be tame during the party. I promise." Bulma assured her.

"I don't know." 18 wasn't sure if she could do this. How can she face Vegeta and the others again after the way she kicked their asses?

"Well, think about it. If you change your mind, you're welcome to show up."

"Thank you." 18 said looking away.

"Are you going, Krillin?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. Mostly because I wanna scare Vegeta." he said. Bulma giggled at that.

"Alright, guys. I guess I'll see you next week. Say 'bye', Trunks" Bulma said. Trunks waved his hand and made more baby sounds that could pass for saying "bye".

"So…about that party….you wanna go?" Krillin asked. 18 didn't know how to answer. Sure, it may be nice to go to a party, but what about the people that would be at the party? She remembers what Vegeta did to Cell, what's to stop him from doing the same thing to her?

"Well, I don't know, I mean, what would I wear?" 18 said, using that as a lame excuse.

"Um." Krillin looked at all the clothes he had in his hand.

* * *

About a half hour later, when they were finally done shopping, 18 and Krillin were walking through the upstairs part of the mall to find an exit.

Sakuna was walking around looking for a woman. He was on the bottom part of the mall, when he looked up and saw Krillin walking next to 18. She was stunning to him. He smiled to himself.

"Looks like I've finally found my bride." He said out loud. And like lightning, he dashed up to both Krillin and 18 and stood in front of them.

"What the-?" Krillin said startled. Sakuna stood merely inches away from them, his attention completely focused on Android 18. Neither Krillin or 18 know why this guy is just staring at them. 18 decided to speak, but the Domandian cut in.

"Excuse me, miss. I am Sakuna, crowned prince of Domandia. For years I have been traveling the galaxy in search of my princess." He said proudly. Seriously, this guy is full of himself.

"That's nice." 18 simply answered. "What does that have to do with me?" she asked.

"I have chosen you. You will be my wife. I have no doubt in my mind. From the minute I saw you, I knew for sure." Sakuna said.

Krillin was quietly laughing to himself. This was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. Sakuna looked down at Krillin.

"Who is this short, bald man? Is he your slave?" He asked.

"Him? No, he's just helping me get some clothes." 18 answered.

"You must come with me now, miss. We must go back to my planet, so the elders may prepare the wedding, and reception." Sakuna said.

Krillin couldn't stop laughing inside his face.

"Are you serious?" 18 asked Sakuna.

"Of course I am serious. We are destined to be together, my princess." he answered.

"And when exactly did you decide this wedding?" she asked him.

"About 45 seconds ago, my love." Sakuna said.

18 stared at him for a second. Then before too long, she started laughing too. Sakuna was completely confused.

"Well I guess I better go pack for the trip then!" 18 said, still laughing. Krillin dropped the clothes and held his stomach from laughing.

Sakuna just didn't get it.

"Why do you both laugh? This is no joke." He said.

"Oh, I hope not. It's funnier if it's true." Krillin said making 18 laugh even harder.

"Who the hell is this guy?" 18 asked Krillin, still laughing.

"I don't know. Probably just somebody Gohan hired to mess with me." Krillin said, trying to catch his breath. After he finally regains his composure, he picks up the bags of clothes and walks up to Sakuna.

"Ah, that was a good joke, buddy. How much is Gohan paying you to do this?" He said.

"I do not know this 'Gohan' of whom you speak." Sakuna said with all seriousness. Krillin and 18 notice that Sakuna's expression hadn't changed in the least.

"Wait. You're serious?" Krillin asked.

"I am, bald one. And I intend to make your mockery of me your last." Sakuna said. He looked over at 18 "You, come with me, now." he said.

"She's not going anywhere." Krillin said. Sakuna's face turned very angry.

"I grow tired of this game." He said, kicking Krillin across the floor and into the wall of one of the stores.

"Krillin!" 18 shouted. She turned to Sakuna.

"It will take 3 days to return to my home planet, princess. Do you accept my proposal?" He asked.

"Look at what you've done, you monster." 18 said. "I would never want to marry someone like you!"

"I see." Sakuna said. "Well, then I'm sorry, my dear, but now, you must die."

Sakuna tried to punch 18, but she simply blocked it. Sakuna looked at her in surprise. 18 flew forward and punched Sakuna into the air, then kicked him down to the lower part of the mall where the floor crumbled as his collided with it.

The people in the mall panicked at what just happened and they all rushed to try and get out. Sakuna rises from his pit with blood running down his lip.

"Interesting. You seem much stronger than the others. I now feel even more determined to have you as my bride." He said to her. 18 lowered herself down to the floor. Sakuna studies her a bit more.

"Think of it. A life in a royal palace, servants to cater to your every whim, and me as your husband". he said.

"It's that last part that's a deal breaker for me." 18 said disgusted.

In the upstairs part of the mall, Krillin gets out of the rubble.

"Man, that was one hell of a crash." he said holding his head. He got up and looked down the stairs to see 18 and Sakuna standing there.

"Why don't you just go back to where you came from?" 18 asked Sakuna.

"I must fulfill my duty as prince and find a wife. Once I do, I become king." he answered.

Upstairs, Krillin lifts his hand to the sky, and starts to form, a disc of energy. It gets bigger, and wider, as Krillin sends more energy to it.

"Okay, big guy. Get ready to eat this." he said to himself. He jumped up into the air to get ready to throw.

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin cried as he hurled the disc down to the unsuspecting Sakuna. Sakuna turned at nearly the last minute to see the disc spinning towards his head. He gasped, then swiftly ducked out of the way, with the disc only slicing the top of his hat off.

18 and Sakuna both look up at Krillin, who is floating in the air above them.

"You little fool. You dare to attack the great, Prince Sakuna?" Sakuna said as his flew up to Krillin and kicked him out of the window of the mall. Krillin went flying out and up into the air, to get ready to fight the Domandian. He knew this was a fight he couldn't win.

"_Come on, Krillin, think. You can't possibly beat this guy. He's too powerful. Maybe I can think of a way to distract him so 18 and I can get away from him"._ He thought to himself. He looked around and saw cars, people running, and other buildings. He looked up in the air and saw the sun.

"_I got it."_ Krillin thought. Perfect plan.

"Hey! Sakuna! Come out here! I have something to tell you!" Krillin called to Sakuna who was still inside of the mall with 18. Sakuna and 18 flew out of the mall and up into the sky where Krillin was.

"Listen, Sakuna. I have to admit defeat here." Krillin said.

"Is that so? Well, good. I'd hate to have to get violent." Sakuna answered, sounding like a complete douche.

"Yeah. You can marry the girl if you want." Krillin continued. 18 couldn't believe it.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, looking worried. Krillin just looked back at her.

"First let me give you the official earthling surrender call." Krillin said to Sakuna. He then put hands close to the center of his face with the fingers spread toward their eyes.

"Earthling surrender call?" Sakuna asked curiously. 18 recognized what Krillin was about to do and smiled slightly.

"Yeah. It goes a little something like this." Krillin said. He closed his eyes and cried, "SOLAR FLARE!"

Suddenly the entire area around them flashed with a huge blue and white light. Sakuna cried out as the light blinded his vision. He covers his eyes while wailing in pain.

"Come on!" Krillin yelled to 18, grabbing her hand, and flying off with her as fast as they both could go.

When the sky clears, Sakuna is still holding his eyes. When he finally opens his eyes, 18 and Krillin are long gone. He looks around, but sees no one. He grows angry.

"They think they can get away from me that easily. I'll show them. I'll have that woman as my bride. I want no one else. Only her. And that little runt will meet his end soon enough. This isn't over by a long shot.", he said to himself.

* * *

Back at Master Roshi's house, Krillin and 18 land on the beach.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what was going on back there." Krillin said sheepishly.

"It's fine. It was alright, for our first date." 18 said.

"Date?" Krillin said surprised. 18 smiled and nodded at him.

"_Oh, hell yeah, Krillin. You're so in there dude! She likes you now. And especially with the great clothes you bought her-"_ Krillin's thoughts were interrupted as he realized.

"Damn it! I forgot the clothes." He exclaimed.

"It's okay. We'll just go back for them later." 18 said

"Okay."

"Who was that guy?" 18 asked.

"I don't know. Whoever he is, somebody's gotta stop him. If he causes anymore trouble, I'll just tell the other guys about him." Krillin answered.

"Hey, that was a nice move back there with that disk thing." 18 said.

"Yeah? Thanks. It's my own special move. I invented it myself." Krillin said.

"Can you teach it to me?" she asked.

"Sure, if you want." he answered.

"Hey, Krillin." 18 said.

"Yeah?" he answered. 18 swung a punch at him, sending him across the beach, sliding against the water. When he finally stopped moving, he stood up. She had just punched him. But it hadn't hurt at all.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" he tried to ask before 18 kicked him. He went flying even further. 18 caught up to him, as he was still moving through the air. He looked at her, and noticed the smile on her face. She was having fun doing this. Krillin made himself stop, and started to fight back. They began sparring with each other. For obvious reasons, 18 had the upper hand. As they continue fighting on the beach, 18 tackles him to the ground. They roll over, and Krillin ends up on top.

"Pinned you." He said proudly. 18 smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess you did." she said. They look deep into each other's eyes. Not sure which one of them was going to act first. Krillin couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes and slowly started to lean in to kiss 18. She wanted to kiss him. She did. But, she chickened out and pushed him to the side and off of her.

"No. Stop. Get off of me." She said softly, and ashamed. She got up and walked back into the house, leaving Krillin alone sitting on the beach.

"_Oh, man. What am I doing wrong? Is there something about me that she doesn't like, or is she hiding something?" _He thought.

That night, Krillin once again slept on the couch while 18 had the bed in his room. Krillin couldn't sleep. He was just laying there on the couch, wondering what was bothering 18 so much. In his room, 18 lay in his bed, by herself. She felt so upset about something that she wanted to start crying. She didn't know why. Was it because of Krillin, her encounter with Sakuna today, or just because of her life in general? It would seem like all her problems would go away as she slept, but as she fell asleep that night, she had another dream…about Cell.


	6. Chapter 6

The day for Vegeta's party came fast, and at the Kame House, 18 and Krillin were trying to get ready.

"Are you sure I should go, Krillin? I don't think your friends like me very much." 18 said.

"Ah, they'll like you just fine. Just don't talk to Vegeta, or have any eye contact, and you'll be cool with him." Krillin said, tying his shoes.

"So, you ready to go?" He asked 18. 18 felt very hesitant, but she half smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

At the Capsule Corp, there were tons of people there. People that Krillin had ever met, nor seen before. 18 looks around at all of the people, and sees how happy they all seem. She wonders if she could ever be like that. Krillin finally spotted Bulma, holding Trunks. They walk over to her.

"Hey, Bulma," Krillin said.

"Hi, Krillin. You guys made it, huh?" Bulma said.

"Yeah, uh, who are all your friends?" Krillin asked, indicating the complete strangers.

"My mom went a little overboard with the invitations." Bulma replied.

"So, where's Vegeta?" Krillin asked curiously. This was Vegeta's party. You'd think he'd be here.

"Ehh, He's avoiding it. It doesn't matter, he's a killjoy anyway," Bulma said. She looked over at 18.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine. Thank you for inviting me." 18 said weirdly. She sounded as though she had been preparing to say that line.

"You having fun?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, sure." 18 lied. She wasn't having fun at all.

"Oh, look, there are the guys." Krillin said, pointing over to the punch bowl, where Tien, Yamcha, and Gohan hung out. Now 18 really wasn't having fun. She wanted to go, but for some reason, the fact that she was at this party with Krillin reassured her.

"You wanna go over and say 'hi'?" he asked her.

"Okay." she quietly replied. They walked over to the punch bowl where the guys turn to see them.

"Hey, Krillin." Yamcha said.

"How's it going, pal?" Tien said to Krillin, placing his hand on his shoulder. Gohan was wearing a tuxedo for some reason, and had a plate of food in his hand.

"Krillin! What's up?" Gohan said to him.

"Great. I'm great you guys. Um, you all remember Android 18, right?" Krillin said presenting 18 to them.

Gohan smiled at her, while Yamcha and Tien gave her mixed looks.

"Hi, how are you?" Gohan politely asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." 18 said nervously.

"What's she doing here, Krillin?" Yamcha said in a condescending tone.

"Yeah, man. What if Vegeta finds out you brought her to his party?" Tien said.

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked.

"I mean, he's gonna flip when he sees her here." Tien answered.

Hearing them talk this way hurt 18's feelings. She felt so different from the rest of them. They belonged, and she didn't.

"It's okay, you guys. Vegeta's not even gonna notice her." Krillin said. At that moment, Vegeta had decided to actually be at the party. He walked into the room, wearing a suit scowling as usual with Bulma trying to get him to chill out.

"I'm a Saiyan. We don't throw stupid parties on our birthdays, and we certainly don't wear suits. I'm a year older, that only means I have to train harder." Vegeta said as he walked near the punch bowl.

"God, Vegeta. All you've been talking about since the Cell games is how much you need to train." Bulma complained, holding the baby Trunks in her hands.

"A warrior must never rest. Even in times of peace." Vegeta said smugly. He and Bulma walk over to the punch bowl, and see Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha.

"Hey, Vegeta. How's it going?" Krillin asked. Vegeta simply "hmphed" at him.

"Lookin' spiffy, Vegeta." Yamcha said. Tien was also glaring at Vegeta's suit.

"Oh, shut up. It was this one that made me wear this stupid thing." Vegeta growled pointing at Bulma.

"So, uh. You remember my friend, right?" Krillin asked Vegeta.

"Who?" Vegeta asked obliviously.

"My-" Krillin started to say, turning and seeing that 18 was no longer standing there. Looks like she had been gone a while. Krillin sighs, and looks over to the entrance, seeing 18 outside, trying to leave.

"Excuse me a minute." Krillin said. He makes his way through the crowd of people, and out the door, to where 18 is walking away.

"18! Wait! Where are you going? I thought you were having a good time." Krillin said catching up to her. 18 turns around and faces him.

"I can't do it, Krillin. I just can't." she said. "After everything I've done to them. How can I show my face to Vegeta?"

"You'll be fine. If he gets on your case about it, just apologize." Krillin suggested.

"Apologize? What am I supposed to say? 'Sorry for kicking your ass and breaking your arm'? That doesn't sound like a very good plan." 18 said.

"What's _that_ doing here?" Vegeta scowled. Krillin froze as Vegeta. Yamcha, and Bulma walked out to them.

"Listen, Vegeta. 18 is our friend now." Krillin said.

"The hell she is! You dare bring that machine to my house!" Vegeta yelled. This hurt 18's feelings. She really didn't belong there. She only went to make Krillin happy.

"Yeah, I don't know what you were thinking, Krillin. She is still an Android. Who cares if she's not as bad as Trunks said?" Yamcha added.

"You guys, listen. I really like this girl, and I want her to get used to hanging around with us." Krillin said.

18 had enough of this. Why should they have to fight over her? She should leave.

"It's fine." 18 said. "I'll just go."

"Yes, you should. Get off of my property, Android." Vegeta said.

"18, wait." Krillin begged.

"This was a mistake, Krillin." 18 said to him before she flew away.

"18! Come back!" Krillin called, but it was no use. 18 was gone.

"What were you thinking bringing her here?" Vegeta scowled at Krillin.

"I-I didn't think it was that big a deal." Krillin said.

"Not that big a deal? Krillin, in case you forgot, she tried to kill us!" Yamcha said.

"You guys are being way too tough. She doesn't seem all that bad." Bulma said.

"Yeah, and what about you, Yamcha? Weren't you trying to give me pointers on Dende's lookout?" Krillin asked.

"Hey, that was just general advice. I'm not the one in love with a machine. You've got a problem, dude." Yamcha said to Krillin. Yamcha, Bulma, and Vegeta all go back inside leaving Krillin alone.

"_Poor 18. Maybe I shouldn't have brought her to this party. I've gotta find her and apologize."_ He thought to himself. He then flew off into the sky as it began raining.

* * *

Somewhere on an island, 18 had been blasting rocks away to let off steam. The rain is pouring down by now. The sky cackles with sounds of thunder, while 18 continues destroying rocks.

"_Why do I feel so bad? I shouldn't care what any of them think. Especially Krilllin. I'm the one who got embarrassed, so why do I feel sorry for him, and not myself?"_ she thought.

She groaned in frustration and kept blasting boulders. She then gathered up extra energy, and shot an energy blast into the biggest rock in front of her. Before her eyes, the rock just explodes into dust, and sand. From behind her, Krillin lowers himself from the air.

"So, is this how you get your frustration out?" He asked her. She turned around to face him. She looked angry.

"Leave me alone, Krillin. I don't wanna talk to you." she said, turning around getting ready to blast more rocks.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what ha-" Krillin tried to say, before 18 cut him off.

"Shut up!" she yelled at him. "Shut up! I don't want your help! I don't want your _sorry's_! I just want to be left alone! I don't belong with you and your friends, Krillin! I don't belong anywhere! You're just another, stupid, pathetic, impotent, man trying to get in my pants! I don't need you or anyone else!" she scowled.

She said these things with so much feeling, she was almost in tears, and it sounded like she meant every word of it. But the question is, who was she trying to convince? Krillin, or herself? Krillin stood there, silently. He didn't seem to be hurt by what she was saying, because some part of him knew that 18's anger wasn't directed at Krillin. It was at herself.

"Why are you so distant, 18? It's like you don't care about anything." Krillin asked. 18 calms down a bit.

"Because I don't want to! I lost everything, Krillin! My brother and 16 were all I had in the whole world. Now they're both gone. I don't ever want to care about anyone again! Because everything I love ends up being taken from me." she said. Krillin didn't know what to think. He just had listened to how she felt. Now it was time to tell her how he felt.

"I'm sorry, 18. I'm sorry about what happened to you in the past, and about tonight." he said softly. "I wish I could make this right. I wish I could make you happy. I really do."

"Why? Why do you care so much, Krillin? Why can't you just stop worrying about me?" 18 asked.

"I just can't."

"But _**why**_?"

"Because…because I'm in love with you." Krillin said. He didn't sound nervous this time. He sounded confident, and sure of himself.

"I've been completely obsessed with you since you kissed me on the cheek. Ever since then, I've never been able to think of anything else." he said.

"Krillin, I-"

"Let me finish. When I had that controller, on that island, I was ready to shut you down. I was ready. I knew I was doing the right thing. I knew all my friends were counting on me. But, I just couldn't do it…I couldn't stop thinking about you. I knew I was risking the rest of the world if I let you go, but I didn't care. And I smashed that controller...then I thought I could protect you…but I let Cell absorb you. It was like a part of me died. I play it back in my head all the time. I always imagine being able to save you from him. And when Cell spat you out, that was the happiest moment of my life. Just seeing you made me feel like I had something to live for again." Krillin said

"Why are you telling me all this?" she asked.

"Because, Android 18. I love you."

18 couldn't believe it. She knew this guy liked her, but love her? She can't remember the last time anyone told her they loved her. Not even 17 told her that. The rain continues pouring, as 18 and Krillin step closer to each other, very slowly. Soon, they're heads are inches away from each other. Krillin floats up to 18's height. She puts her hands on his face, and pulls him towards her, pressing his lips against hers. As they passionately kiss, they 18 begins to float along with Krillin, and they start to spin slowly in a circle in mid-air, as the rain continues falling.

* * *

Later that night, they returned to the Kame House. They walk into Krillin's room. They are still soaked from the rain. Krillin grabs his pillow and blanket out of the closet. He turns to 18, and gives her a smile.

"Good night." he said. He turns to walk out the door, but 18 grabs his arms, spins him around and gives him another love fueled kiss.

"Stay." she said softly. They look into each other's eyes. Krillin nods his head, and turns off the lights.

* * *

In West City, the Domandian, Sakuna walks through the rain, still looking around for Android 18. He suddenly snaps with anger. He throws his hands up and screams.

"AAAGHH! WHERE IS SHE?" he screams into the air. All the people around him stop and stare at him like he's crazy. He looks at all of them.

"What the _**hell**_ are you looking at?" He shouts at all of them. Everyone quickly goes about their business again. Sakuna continues walking the streets in search of Android 18.


	7. Chapter 7

That night, in bed, 18 stirred and moaned in her sleep. Krillin was sound asleep next to her, completely unaware that she was having another nightmare.

"_18. You will never belong in this world. You are part of me. That is your purpose. You were never meant for anything else." She heard Cell's voice say. It echoed throughout the darkness. 18 was standing in pitch black, She looked around, but could see nothing._

"_18." she heard Krillin say. _

"_Krillin? Where are you?" she called. Krillin stepped out of the shadows._

"_I'm here." he said. He held out his hand for her._

"_Just take my hand. You're safe now." he said. 18 started to smile, but her expression quickly turned to fear as Cell snuck up behind Krillin._

"_No!" 18 cried, but it was too late. Cell grabbed Krillin's head, and snapped his neck and he fell to the ground. The evil Cell laughed maniacally as 18 stood in horror. Tears came to her eyes, as Cell stepped toward her and opened his tail once more._

"_Get away from me!" 18 cried._

"_It's time for us to marry, my sweet." Cell said in a different voice. It was Sakuna's voice. 18 looked confused as "Cell" continued laughing in Sakuna's voice. He then ripped his head off, like a mask, revealing that he was indeed Sakuna. Right before her eyes, Sakuna's face was inches away from hers._

"_Now that he is out of the picture, you will learn to love me." he said smugly. He then slowly ran his tongue across her cheek._

* * *

18 woke up. She was covered in sweat. She looked over at Krillin, who was still asleep. She got out of bed and walked outside the house. It was still dark and cold outside, but 18 didn't care. She sat down on the steps of the house, and just watched the waves flow.

"_I've had enough of this. Why can't I stop having these nightmares?"_ she thought to herself.

"18?" she heard Krillin say. She turned her head and saw him standing behind her.

"Hi." she said with no enthusiasm.

"Is something wrong?" Krillin asked walking over, and sitting down on the stoop next to her. 18 sighed.

"It's nothing." She lied. Can you really blame her? The thing that was bothering her were nightmares. Krillin would probably laugh.

"Listen, if you're afraid of something…I'm here for you. You know that." Krillin said softly.

"Yeah." she said nodding her head. "I've just been having some weird thoughts lately."

"Dreams?"

"Nightmares. Nightmares about Cell. And you."

"Tell me."

"They're only dreams." 18 said. She got up and walked toward the shore. She sighed again, and turned around.

"Cell tries to absorb me. Most of the time you're there. You try to protect me, and Cell kills you, right in front of me." she said.

"I see." Krillin said. He gets steps off of the stoop and walks toward 18.

"Well, it looks like you've been letting some fear inside of you haunt you in your sleep." He said. "Do you know what's causing it?"

18 shook her head.

"Are you afraid Cell might come back?" Krillin asked. 18 thought about it. Maybe, maybe not.

"Cell is gone, 18. And I'm right here. I'm fine. You may be having some scary dreams, but it's okay. Just remember that they aren't real, and maybe you'll stop having them." he suggested.

"I actually feel much better now that I've talked about it." 18 said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." she still looked spooked and alone. Krillin just thought of something.

"Hey, why don't we spend the whole day together tomorrow? I can take you to a movie, dinner, maybe a walk on the beach?" he said.

"That sounds nice, but I don't know." 18 said. She wanted to go, but she didn't think that would do much good.

"Ah, come on. It'll be fun. Please?" Krillin insisted. This made 18 smile. If she was going to the fair with anybody, she'd rather it be Krillin than anyone else.

"Okay." she said.

* * *

The next day, Krillin and 18 did everything together, they went to see a romantic movie, even though both of them fell asleep during it. They had lunch at a popular restaurant, and they even went to the faire. Krillin won 18 a teddy bear at the throw a ball at beer bottles attraction. The first three he threw missed, with the fourth one, hitting the wall, bouncing back and hitting him in the head before knocking over all of the bottles. After that, they went to the pier and took pictures, until finally, they had a walk on the beach.

The sun was beginning to set, as they walked along the shore. They decided to sit down on the rocks and watch the sun set.

"This day was fun, Krillin. Thank you." 18 said, still holding the big Teddy bear.

"I had fun too, 18." Krillin said smiling at her. 18 looked out on the horizon.

"17 loved the ocean. One of the things I remember from when we were kids is that he always wanted to go to the beach. Even after we changed, he would want to come here." 18 said.

Krillin looked over to her, and noticed tears coming down her face.

"What's the matter?" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I just miss him, that's all. It wouldn't be so bad if…I had at least gotten a chance to say goodbye." she said. Krillin lifted his hand to 18's face and wiped a tear from her eyes. She leans closer to him, and rests her head against his chest. Together they sat there and watched the sun set.

That night when they went to bed, for the first time in weeks, 18 did not have a nightmare.

* * *

The very next morning, at the Son house on Mount Paozu, Gohan steps out of the house to start his daily exercise.

"Gohan! Don't forget! Be home in time for dinner!" Chi-Chi called from the house.

"Sure, mom! I'll bring back a huge fish!" Gohan called back before running off into the forest. He does usual acrobatic maneuvers, like jumping, and flipping. Then, he starts skipping from log to log on a bunch of trees. However, the final log he lands on is loose, and it snaps as he lands on it.

Gohan falls suddenly to the ground and onto his face.

"Man. What a fall." He said.

"Need any help?" he heard a voice say. Gohan lifted his head up, and his eyes widened as he was shocked at who he was seeing.

* * *

Back in West City, Sakuna continues searching the streets for 18, but with no apparent luck. He wanted Android 18. No matter how beautiful the other girls he walked passed seemed, the only interest he had left was in 18. He was fixed on her.

"_I shall find my princess, and kill the one who has stolen her from me. She will be mine if it's my final act before my demise."_ Sakuna thought to himself.

His attention was grabbed when he saw straight ahead, the back of a blonde girl's head.

"_There she is. I've found her!" _he thought to himself. He charged ahead of everyone, and grabbed the blonde woman, but when he turned her around, he saw that she was not Android 18.

"Hey! Let go of me. What's the ide-" Before the girl could finish her sentence, Sakuna had grabbed her head, and snapped her neck. Everyone around Sakuna panics as the girl drops to the ground dead. He does nothing, but simply keep searching.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Four Weeks Later…**_

The last couple of weeks had been great for Krillin and Android 18. They finally decided to start dating. They did everything together, they went to movies, went to dinner, they even went to clubs even though Krillin blew ass when it came to dancing. But, Unknown to both of them, Sakuna was still looking for them.

At the Son house on Mt. Paozu, Krillin had been visiting with Gohan, and Chi-Chi. He and Gohan sat at the table, while Chi-Chi washed dishes.

"Things have been great these last couple of days, you guys." Krillin said. "I feel like a whole new man."

"So 18's officially your girlfriend now, huh?" Gohan asked.

"Yep, and things couldn't be better. I'm telling you Gohan, just wait till you fall in love."

"Where is 18 right now? Why didn't she come here with you?" Chi-Chi asked while rubbing a plate with a towel.

"Oh, she's went into town. Shopping for clothes again. Except this time, my wallet won't get lighter, since she's spending her own money." Krillin said.

* * *

In town, 18 was at a watch store. She was at the front desk, and picked out the most expensive pocket watch they had. It was golden and had words written inside. She paid the clerk, and walked out of the store. She took the watch out of the small box it was in, and read the words to herself. She smiled at the thought of giving it to Krillin.

* * *

Back at the Son house, Krillin was outside waving goodbye to Chi-Chi and Gohan.

"Thanks for the tea, Chi-Chi. I'll see you guys later." Krillin called.

"Come back anytime Krillin!" Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah, Krillin See you later!" Gohan called.

Krillin waved one last time and flew off. After he was out of sight, Gohan turned to Chi-Chi.

"Hey, mom. Is it okay If I go for a little exercise now?" he asked her.

"Gohan, you've been going out for "exercise" like this for the past 3 weeks. What's going on?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just wanna stay in shape." Gohan lied. There was something up with him. Chi-Chi gave him another unsure look.

"Well, alright. Remember to be back by dinner." she said.

"No problem, mom. I'll see you later." Gohan said as he flew off.

"_Oh my. Gohan's been acting strange these last few days. I wonder if he has a new girlfriend too."_ Chi-Chi thought to herself.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Krillin landed on the beach of the Kame House.

"_I wonder what 18 would like to do for dinner tonight."_ he thought.

He walked up the steps of the house and as he opens the front door, he sees a girl with light blue hair smiling and waving at him.

"_Oh, my God."_ Krillin thought.

"Maron? What are you doing h-" He started to say before she pulled him into a bone crunching hug.

"Krillin! I missed you! I came back here because I was hoping we could get back together!" Maron said letting him go. What was Krillin supposed to say to that?

"What? You did?" he said, shocked. "Um…I'm sorry, Maron, but I-"

"But what?" Maron asked. Krillin looked at her, and noticed that she looked sad, almost like she was about to cry.

"_Oh, great. What am I gonna do now?" _He thought.

18 was flying through the air, getting back to where Master Roshi's island was. When she got there, she hovered in mid-air high above the island, watching Krillin with someone else.

"_Krillin?"_ she thought to herself while staring down at him and the girl.

Down on the island, neither Krillin nor Maron knew 18 was high above them watching.

"Um…You see, Maron-" he said to her.

"Didn't you miss me?"

"Well, of course I missed you. That's not the poi-"

"Then we can get back together?"

"Huh? Wait, that's not what I said at all!" Before he could explain, Maron pulled Krillin into a long, heavy kiss. 18 was absolutely appalled by what she saw. Krillin was kissing another girl, and 18 had just gotten Krillin an expensive gift. She felt so hurt by this. More hurt than she had ever been before. Soon that pain turned to anger, and 18 sped off, flying in the opposite direction of the island.

Down on the island, Maron finally ends that annoying kiss. Krillin looked at her, with firmness.

"Listen to me, Maron. We had our little thing, but you couldn't see more than just one guy. Our relationship is over. I've found someone else. I'm sorry." he said.

"But, Krillin. You're the only boyfriend I ever loved." she said.

"You sure had a funny way of showing it." he coldly retorted.

"Krillin, can't we just-"

"Leave, Maron. Please. I don't want to have to ask you again."

Without another word, Maron just took out a capsule, pushed the button and through it on the ground. When it exploded, out came a water cycle. Maron got on it, and looked back at Krillin one last time.

"We could have had something, Krillin." she said softly.

"Just go." Krillin said. And with that, Maron turned and left. Krillin sighed and went back to the house.

* * *

A few hours later, 18 finally came back to the house. Still holding the box from before, she walked into the bedroom where Krillin had been sitting there waiting for her.

"Hey, 18. Where've you been?" he asked. He looked at her. She didn't look happy at all.

"What's the matter? You look upset?" he asked.

"Who was she, Krillin?"

"Who?"

"_Who_? That girl that was here earlier!"

"_Damn, she knows. What am I gonna do now?"_ Krillin thought.

"Are you in love with her?" 18 asked.

"…I…"

"Tell me!"

"I…I thought I was."

"You obviously still are. I saw the way you kissed her."

"Wait, no. She kissed me. It's not what you think, 18. It really isn't."

"I should've known about this. I was so stupid to think that you really cared about me." 18 said before storming out of the room.

"18! Wait!" Krillin said, following her. 18 steps out of the house and onto the beach. She turns to face Krillin.

"Stop following me, or I swear to God, I will kill you." she threatened. Krillin could now see how hurt she was. She turned to leave again, but he grabbed her arm.

"18, wait! Please. I love you." he said.

"Shut up! Don't you ever say that to me again!" she yelled yanking her arm out of his hand.

"You bastard. How dare you! How dare you make me care about you, then you do this to me? Am I just a toy to you? You think I don't have feelings?" She said. By now a few tears were rolling down her face. Krillin tried to think of something that would let him explain.

"I do care about you, 18. I want you to be happy. And you've got to believe me, I wasn't-" Krillin said, but 18 didn't want to hear it.

"Just stay away from me." she said, starting to walk away again, before Krillin grabbed her arms, turned her and made her face him.

"18, please, just let me explain." He desperately pleaded.

"Stop it, let go of me!" she cried, before punching Krillin in the face. He flew back and hit one of the coconut trees. He looked up at her. Her expression was of complete sadness and betrayal.

"I thought you were different, Krillin. I really did." she said, tossing the box she had in her hand at him. It landed on his stomach.

"Have fun with your whore. We're done, and if you follow me, I will beat you to death." 18 said before she turned and flew away.

Krillin couldn't believe it. He had just lost Android 18. He wanted to throw up. He just got up, and walked back into the house.

* * *

On the island where she got absorbed, 18 sat there on a boulder, crying. She couldn't believe that a guy, like Krillin could make her hurt this much. She still cared about him, but in a way, she never wanted to see him again.

* * *

Back at the Kame House, Krillin sits on the bed. He opened the small box and took out the beautiful pocket watch. He opened it up, and inscribed inside, read the words,

"**I LOVE YOU**".

Krillin's eyes watered up, and he began to cry.

* * *

A few hours later, 18 sat down against a memorial statue, with her head down, looking completely depressed. Around her, there were tons of people walking and talking amongst each other. Inevitably, 18 started to draw attention to herself, as two men walked over to her. She was going to try her best to ignore them.

"Hey, baby. You look lonely. Boyfriend stand you up?" one of them asked obnoxiously.

"We'll help you forget about him. Come with us. We'll have some fun together." the other one said.

18 was starting to get annoyed with these two douche bags. She kept ignoring them, but for some reason, they were still there.

"Hey. You want us to beg? You're alone anyway, right? What's the problem?" The first guy said. He was really pushing it. 18 was getting angry, but still kept her head down.

"Your boyfriend won't show up, sweetie, so come on with us." the second guy said.

"Yeah, he stood you up. Face it." the first guy said.

It was clear to 18 that ignoring these guys wasn't gonna make them go away.

"Get lost." 18 mumbled, keeping her head down. Her anger was slowly converting into energy, if she got any madder…

"What's that? I uh, couldn't really hear you." the second guy said putting his hand to his ear like an idiot.

"Yeah, we didn't make you mad or anything like that, did we?" the other guy said, also putting his hand to his ear.

"I SAID _GET __**LOST!**_" 18 screamed at the top of her lungs. Her anger was so abundant that sparks of electricity were sent throughout the statue she was sitting against. The two men looked at the statue, wondering what happened. 18 just got up and walked past them. She continued walking through the streets. She didn't know where she was going, and didn't care. She just wanted to forget, and move on. She walked by herself down a bridge with ocean water underneath it, the bridge was connecting the towns. She stopped to look out at the black night water.

"18!" she heard someone call. She looked around, and across the bridge she saw Krillin smiling.

"Krillin. It's you." She said softly. She felt warm inside again. She wanted to go over there so he could hold her.

"Come on over. We can go home now." Krillin said.

"You…want me?" 18 asked. She walked across the bridge, but as soon as she got there, "Krillin" had disappeared. It was a mirage, or a hallucination rather. 18 started to cry, but before she could, her pain turned to anger, and then that anger turned into a revulsion.

"_That bastard. From now on, I hate him."_ she thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Krillin was a wreck. He had barely left his room all morning. It's like the world had ended for him. When Master Roshi, or Turtle tried to talk to him, he just ignored them. In his room, he laid on the bed thinking about 18. About how he hurt her. He grabbed the pillow she had slept on and held it close to him.

"_Well, you did it, Krillin. You screwed this whole thing up, and it wasn't even really your fault." _he thought. He groaned and slammed the pillow on his face. At some point, Yamcha came over to the house. He walked in and greeted Master Roshi.

"Hey, Yamcha. How's it going?" Master Roshi asked.

"Hey, Master Roshi. Everything's been fine. How's Krillin doing?" Yamcha said.

"Not good, I'm afraid. He's been in his room for hours, and won't come out." Roshi responded.

"What happened?" Yamcha asked.

"18 broke up with him. She caught him with Maron."

"Maron?"

"Yeah, she came back to get back together with Krillin. I guess 18 figured Krillin was cheating. You'd better go talk to him. Try to get him out of this funk."

Yamcha walks over to Krillin's room, and knocks on the door.

"Come in." Krillin says. He takes the pillow off his face to see Yamcha walk in.

"Oh. Hey." Krillin says, then puts the pillow back on his face.

"I uh, heard about what happened with you and 18. I just wanted to know if you're okay." Yamcha said.

"Do I look okay?" Krillin muffled.

"Well, I can't really tell when you have a pillow over your face." Yamcha said, taking the pillow away from Krillin.

"Come on, man. It's not the end of the world." He said.

"Yes it is. She was the girl of my dreams. I'm never gonna find another girl like her, and I blew it." Krillin said.

"Dude, if you want my advice, I'd say you shouldn't have kissed Maron." Yamcha said.

"I didn't! She kissed me!" Krillin said harshly. Yamcha had had enough of Krillin's sulking.

"Okay, that's enough. Come on, let's go." Yamcha said, pulling Krillin off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Krillin asked.

"We're going somewhere where you can get your mind off of her." he answered.

All day long, all Krillin did was wallow and complain. Yamcha tried everything, they went to a ballgame, Krillin remembered the hotdogs he and 18 shared together, they go to the beach, he remembers the sunset, if Yamcha even suggested the faire, Krillin just went on and on about how much fun 18 had at the faire. Finally, Yamcha thought of the last thing he could, driving.

It was getting late in the afternoon, as Yamcha drove Krillin around in his new car. The whole time, Krillin just looked out the window at nothing, with his mind on 18.

"If only I had been able to explain that it wasn't my fault. Maybe she wouldn't have left." he said pathetically.

"Oh, come on, Krillin. It's not that bad. Me and Bulma broke up. You don't see me whining like a baby all the time. Stop acting like it's the end of the world." Yamcha said.

"But it is, man. I can't eat, or sleep. I don't have any motivation for anything anymore." Krillin said.

Yamcha sighed. He gave up trying to make Krillin feel better.

* * *

That night, in West City, 18 sat at the same bench where Krillin had found her and asked her to come home with him. She sat there with her head down.

"_Krillin played such a dirty trick on me. I can't believe I fell for it. Well, he's gonna pay for it."_ she thought. What was she going to do now? Kill him? No. She didn't want to hurt him. Not physically anyway.

Little did she know that Sakuna was still searching for her. He kept looking around, until he saw 18 sitting on the bench across the street.

"_It's her. Oh, this is too good to be true. She will soon be mine."_ he thought. He observed himself and realized something. _"I cannot approach her the way I look now. I'll have to take the appearance of someone she'd find sexually arousing."_

He turns to the side, and sees a picture of a man on the cover of a magazine in the window of a store. The man in the picture looked like your typical jock that girls would go nuts over.

"_Yes. That should suffice."_ he thought to himself. And with that, he closed his eyes, and was all of a sudden shifted into the man's visage. He smiles at himself as he looks at his reflection in the glass window.

"Excellent. Hahahaha!", he laughed in an entirely different voice. He turned to see 18 still sitting at the bench, crossed the street and went over to her.

"Hello there, beautiful." Sakuna said in his magazine boy voice. 18 had no idea who he was, but she didn't care. He was just another one of those guys.

"Buzz off." she said, not even looking up at him. Sakuna grew slightly angry, but shook it off, with a fake grin.

"Miss, would you like to accompany me on a date tonight?" he asked.

"No." 18 said. She really wanted nothing to do with this guy.

"Please. Just at least give me a chance. You look lonely. I shall be more respectable than any other man that has broken your heart." Sakuna said. 18 still didn't care, but then it came to her.

"_Wait. If I start dating this tool, Krillin'll notice and start to get jealous. That'll teach him to cheat on me"_ she thought. She smiled at her "brilliant" plan and looked up at the shape shifted Sakuna.

"Alright." she said to him. "I'll go out with you."

Sakuna couldn't believe it. A girl actually said yes to his proposal?

"You…mean it?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah. I don't have any plans tonight. We can do whatever you want, baby." 18 said seductively.

"Yes! Yes!" the Domandian cried, hopping around like a child who had just gotten what they had wanted for Christmas.

"You okay?" 18 asked,

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. Just very excited." Sakuna answered.

"_Man, what a buffoon." _she thought. "What would you like to do?" she asked him.

"Anything you'd like, my princess." Sakuna said. He then realized that he let "princess" slip out. But 18 didn't seem to notice.

"How about we just walk around for a bit?" 18 said.

"Whatever your heart desires, my love." Sakuna said,

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go." 18 said, getting off the bench and walking away with Sakuna.

* * *

In Yamcha's parked car, He and Krillin argue over what to do.

"How about a movie?" Yamcha suggested.

"Nah. I'm all movied out." Krillin said.

"Swimming?"

"Too dark."

"Well, how about dancing?"

"I don't dance, Yamcha."

"But I go to the club all the time."

Krillin looked at Yamcha.

"You can't dance either, Yamcha."

"No, I can't. But, that's not the reason I go to the club. You want to know the real reason I go?"

"Is it to pick up chicks?"

"Well, yeah. What other reason would anybody have to go to the dance club?"

"To dance, maybe?"

"Ah, Krillin. Don't worry, we'll go and try to find you a new girlfriend. You'll forget all about old 18 in no time." Yamcha said starting the car, backing out, and driving off to the club.

When they get there, there is a line outside, and they go over to wait to get in.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Krillin asked Yamcha.

"Definitely man, we'll get you a new girl in no time." Yamcha answered.

"Yeah, great…" Krillin said. He didn't want a new girlfriend. He wanted 18. He wanted to apologize, hold her, and tell her how much he loved her.

The line finally moves along, Yamcha and Krillin get closer to the entrance. Across the street, 18 was walking with the shape shifted Sakuna.

"So, how are you liking our date?" Sakuna asked.

"Oh, it's great. Yeah, I'm having so much fun." 18 said sarcastically. This had really been the stupidest day ever, this guy had done nothing but talk like an idiot the entire time.

"Well, what would you like to do next?" Sakuna asked.

"Actually, I just wanna go home now-" 18 said, before looking across the street and noticing Krillin walking into the dance club. Perfect. Now she can go in there and make him jealous. That'll teach him.

"Is something wrong?" Sakuna asked.

"No. Let's go to the club. I feel like dancing tonight."

"Very well, then. We shall dance tonight, my love."

"You are such a freak."

They go across the street and enter the dark, loud club. No sign of Krillin or Yamcha. 18 turned her head to every side. She could not see him.

"What are you looking for, my dear?" Sakuna asked. 18 looked at him.

"Nothing. Come on. Let's dance." she said. She takes his hand and pulls him over to the dance floor. She started dancing, while Sakuna failed at it. 18 continued looking around to make sure Krillin could see her, but he was nowhere to be found.

"_He's gotta be here somewhere."_ she thought.

In the upstairs area of the club, there was a bar. Krillin and Yamcha sat at a table and had beers.

"Come on, Krillin, look down there." Yamcha said, looking over the stairs at the dance floor. "There's about a hundred beautiful girls down there. You have to want to go for one of them."

Krillin looked over to the dance floor and saw all the girls in the club. He sighed, as he was not interested.

"No thanks." he said.

"Come on, man. Look at that girl right over there." Yamcha said pointing to a cute girl dancing by herself.

"She looks like she's alone. Why don't you go talk to her?" he said. Krillin looked at the girl. He didn't care. His mind was still on Android 18.

"It's no use, Yamcha. I can't get her outta my head." Krillin said. Yamcha gave up.

"Okay. You know what? I'm not gonna sit here and watch you mope all night. I'm going to talk to some babes." he said getting up and going downstairs. Krillin sat at the table alone.

He sighed, took a sip of his beer bottle, and looked over to the dance floor. He sighed again as he watched girls with their boyfriends, and how happy they all looked.

"_Screw this." _he thought. He got up to leave, when he looked at the dance floor again and saw 18 dancing with some guy.

"_18? Who's that guy she's with?"_ he thought. Krillin's expression turned from depression to anger. He walked down the stairs and walked onto the dance floor. He walked through a crowed of people, and saw Yamcha talking with that girl. Krillin makes his way to 18, and Sakuna, who stop dancing as soon as they see him.

"Hey." Krillin said, firmly, but cautiously. 18 stared at him with a blank look.

"Hey." She said back with an uncaring tone. Sakuna gave Krillin a death look.

"Who's this?" Krillin asked, indicating Sakuna.

"This is…What did you say your name was again?" 18 said turning to Sakuna. Sakuna just stood there, looking evilly at Krillin.

"Hey, buddy. You got something to say to me?" Krillin asked.

"If you don't mind, sir, we were dancing." Sakuna said to Krillin.

"Uh, can I cut in for a bit?" Krillin asked. Sakuna looked over at 18, who nodded her head.

"I shall fetch you something to drink, my dear." Sakuna said. He leaned down and kissed 18 on the hand before walking off of the dance floor. 18 watched him go. She was obviously disgusted by that tool, she just wasn't showing it. She then turned her attention to Krillin. The song, "You Are Everything" by the Stylistics began to play.

"So who is he?" he asked her. They come together and start to slow dance slowly to the music.

"Just some lame dork that asked me out." she answered.

"And you said yes?"

"Sure. Why not? I am single."

Krillin tried to find the right way to apologize.

"18, Listen. I never meant to hurt you. I just-"

"Save it, Krillin. I told you. We're done."

"But I-"

"There's no reason for you to even be talking to me."

"Oh, that's great, coming from someone who followed me in here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, 18. I know you only came in here with that guy to make me jealous."

"I don't know what you mean."

Krillin steps away from 18 as they stop dancing.

"You know what? I've apologized to you enough times. I'm done doing it." he said.

The song ends.

"If you're not gonna be adult about this, and talk this over with me, then fine", Krillin said before turning and walking away. Sakuna comes back and hands 18 a drink.

"There you are, my sweet." he said.

Krillin heads off the dance floor. As he walks past Yamcha, he sees him get slapped in the face by the girl he was talking to.

"Ow. What the hell?" Yamcha said to the girl. He turned and saw Krillin leaving. "Hey, Krillin! Where you going?" He turned and followed Krillin, and caught up to him, as they walked outside.

"Dude, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just going." Krillin said.

"Why, what happened?" Yamcha asked.

"18's here."

"What, for real?"

"Yeah."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah. I just wanna be alone for right now, okay?"

Yamcha stopped following him, and let him go.

"Okay". he said to himself.

"_Man. I wish there was something I could do."_ Yamcha thought.

"_I know. I'll just give that android girl a piece of my mind."_

Back inside, the song "My Hands" by Leona Lewis is playing. 18 is slow dancing with Sakuna, she has her head resting on his chest. She isn't taking comfort in Sakuna at all though. She closed her eyes, and imagined that it was Krillin she was dancing with, and she wished so bad that it were so, but after what he did to her, she wasn't sure she could ever forgive him. As the song ended, Yamcha walked up to 18 and Sakuna.

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a second?" Yamcha asked 18. Sakuna's face again grew angry.

"Fine. Make it fast." 18 said. They walked over to a table and sat down.

"What do you want?" 18 asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Yamcha asked.

"Doing what?"

"You know what. Krillin's a complete wreck. And you know that. And now you're following him into this club, and dancing with a tall, handsome guy right in front of him?"

"I can do whatever I want. So back off."

"I'm just saying. Krillin doesn't deserve this. He loves you."

"No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does."

"Then why did he cheat on me with that blue haired slut?"

"He didn't. She kissed him. She was an old girlfriend of his, and she tried to get back together with him. But he said no. You're all he thinks about, 18. Believe me. All he talks about is how he hurt you and how he wishes he could change it all back."

What Yamcha said made 18 think for a second.

"And I know you miss him too." Yamcha said. He stands up. "I just wanted to clear all that up for you. It wasn't Krillin's fault. If you could just, give him another chance."

18 stares at Yamcha indecisively. Yamcha sighs and turns to leave.

"Thank you." 18 said. Yamcha turned around, nodded, and walked away. 18 sat at the table by herself, until Sakuna walked over to her table.

"Now that he is gone, you and I may resume dancing." he said. 18 stands up.

"Drop dead." she says coldly before walking away from Sakuna. His confused expression turned to hate.

Outside, 18 steps out of the club and flies away, unaware that Sakuna is right behind her.

* * *

At the Kame House, Krillin is sitting at the shore, letting the water from the waves splash his feet over, and over. He sat there with no hope in his eyes.

"_There's nothing left in this world for me. I can't believe I hurt her like that."_ he thought to himself. Self pity was the only thing he had left.

"Hello, Krillin." he heard a familiar voice say. He looked up, and saw 18 standing across from him.

"18." he said, standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"Yamcha told me everything. He told me that you didn't kiss that girl. I also came to say I'm sorry." 18 said.

Krillin looked at her with still sadness in his eyes. 18 felt so bad about this now. She didn't think she deserved Krillin's forgiveness.

"Listen. If you don't want to get back together, I'll understand. I'll just-" 18 started to say. In that moment, Krillin had ran to her, and collided his lips onto hers.

"It's okay." he said. They continued kissing, and embracing each other.

"I love you, Krillin. I really do. Believe me when I say I've tried not to."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I wanted to hate you. I wanted to hate you forever." 18 said, as she started to cry. They hug each other tightly.

Above them, Sakuna watched them, overwhelmed with jealousy. This had been the final straw. He had to destroy Krillin for good. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something drastic. He had to break them up. And if that didn't work. He'd kill them both.

Down on the island, Krillin holds 18's face in his hands.

"I missed you so much, it made me sick." she said to him.

"I missed you too, 18. I'm so sorry I hurt you." Krillin said.

The wind blows.

"It's kinda cold out, tonight. What do you say we go on in?" Krillin suggested. 18 smiles at him. A tear of happiness fell down her cheek.

Together, they walk back into the couch holding hands.

* * *

That night, while everyone is asleep, Sakuna, morphed back into his original form, slyly sneaks into the house from the front door. He quietly sneaks over to a mantle near the fire place, and looks at framed pictures. One of them is of Krillin and Maron in the faire ticket booth. Sakuna studies Maron very carefully, then smiles evilly.

"_Yes. A brilliant plan."_ he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

Things have been better than ever between Krillin and 18. They hadn't had a fight since that incident with Maron happened. 18 felt like she could breathe again, Krillin was overwhelmed with happiness, but little did either of them know, that Sakuna was watching them regularly. Planning.

* * *

At the Son House, early in the morning, Gohan comes back into the house, to find Chi-Chi sitting at the table with the phone in her hand. Gohan looks pretty tired.

"Out all night exercising?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Uh, yeah." Gohan lied.

"Don't train too hard, okay?"

"Sure, mom."

"Well I was just on the phone with Krillin. It's 18."

Gohan froze. He hoped to God Chi-Chi didn't say 18 had gotten hurt or something.

"Krillin's gonna ask her to marry him!" Chi-Chi said, excitedly.

"Really?" Gohan said, with a smile.

"Oh, this is wonderful, Gohan. They're so perfect for each other."

"Yeah." Gohan chuckled. "Did he tell Bulma?"

"He said he just called her before me. This is so great, I have to tell everyone!"

Just then, Gohan remembered something.

"Uh, sorry, mom. I have to go back out." he said moving towards the door.

"Why, what is it?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I-I forgot part of the routine I had planned to do today." Gohan said, hurrying out the door. Chi-Chi walked outside and watched him fly away.

"_That boy is so strange. Always so careful about these little 'workouts' of his."_ Chi-Chi thought.

* * *

Somewhere in West City, at the fanciest hotel in the town, Krillin and Yamcha are in the most expensive room, setting up for Krillin's date with 18. The table for two has beautiful white sheets on it, with candles, and wine glasses, next to a bottle of Dom Pérignon. In the center of the table, there sits at small black box.

"Everything set up, Yamcha?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah. We're all set." Yamcha said.

"Great." Krillin said.

He then picked up the room phone, and called the Kame House.

At Master Roshi's, 18 picked up the phone. Next to her, is her suitcase.

"Hello?" 18 answered.

"Hey, beautiful. You almost ready?" Krillin asked.

"I'm breaking up with you, Krillin." 18 said in a semi-serious, semi-sarcastic tone.

"Oh, no. Again? You almost sound serious." Krillin said, playing along.

"Well, I am. So, there's no reason for me to even take this vacation with you." 18 said.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, you didn't tell me where this hotel of yours is supposed to be. You just sprung this on me last night."

"Oh, but see, I planned this fantastic dinner for you, I got you your favorite wine." Krillin said.

18 smiled to herself as she heard Krillin go on.

"And I even got a big surprise for you at the end." Krillin finished.

"Sounds great, I can't wait." 18 said.

"Yeah, I know. I can't either. And they say the bed here is supposed to be super comfortable, and I can't really try it out by myself, can I?

18 smiled again.

"You're such a dork, Krillin. Why do you make it so hard for me to hate you?" she said.

"Well, you know me. Maybe it's my devilish charm, or my boyish good looks." Krillin said.

Yamcha finished setting up the room, and gives thumbs up to Krillin. Krillin nods.

"Alright, 18, so I'm at the Barrington, 3rd floor, room 415."

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They both hang up the phones.

At the hotel, Krillin and Yamcha talk.

"Okay, can you go outside and wait for her for me?" Krillin asked.

"Sure, buddy." Yamcha said. He walks downstairs and goes outside to wait. Krillin walks over to the table, and picks up the small box. He opens it up and looks at the diamond engagement ring.

"_I hope she says 'yes'"_ he thought. He put the box in his pocket and began to wait.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, 18 shows up at the front of the hotel. Yamcha, walks up to her.

"Hey, 18. Krillin sent me to wait for you in case you forgot the room number." Yamcha said.

"…Yeah. I did forget. Thanks." 18 said. Together, they walk into the hotel, and go up the stairs.

Back in the room, Krillin starts to feel nervous, his palms begin sweating, and his heart is pounding.

"_Come on, Krillin. This shouldn't be too hard. Just, what are you gonna say?"_ he thought.

Someone knocked on the door.

"_There she is. Okay, look cool, Krillin."_ he thought, he wiped his hands on his pants to make them stop sweating, and walked over to the door. But when he opened it, it was not 18 standing there, but Maron.

"Maron? How did you-" Krillin started.

"Krillin, I can't live without you. I needed to see you." Maron said walking inside. And shutting the door.

"Maron. This is impossible. You have to leave, I set up this big date with 18, and-" Maron took Krillin and pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him.

"Listen, Maron. I can't do this again. I'm in love with 18." Krillin said.

"I need you, Krillin. You need me." Maron said.

"Okay, now stop it. Would you care for anything?" Krillin said, trying to change the subject. Maron leaned closer to him.

"Just hold still, Krillin" Maron said slowly reaching her hand down into her pocket.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Krillin said. Unknown to him, Maron slowly pulled a knife out of her back pocket.

Outside, Yamcha and 18 arrived on the floor, Yamcha pointed to the door.

"There you are. I'll just leave you two alone." Yamcha said.

"Thanks." 18 said. Yamcha started to walk away, as 18 opened the room's door. At that moment, Maron slipped the knife back into her pocket.

"Krillin?" 18 smiled looking into the room. But her smile fade as she saw Krillin and Maron in a kiss. Krillin swiftly ended it and looked to 18.

"18." Krillin nervously said. 18 stared at him and Maron. She didn't even want to hear him try to explain this.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Maron asked.

"Uh-huh." Krillin said sheepishly.

"Not anymore." 18 said, before she turned to leave. Krillin got Maron off of him, and started to head towards the door.

"18. Wait." he said. From behind him, Maron got up and walked up behind him.

"I can explai-" Krillin started to say before Maron grabbed him by the throat from the back. She pulled him over and slammed him against the wall, then against the table, and the floor.

Outside, 18 is still walking away. Yamcha spots her.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"Don't even try acting like you don't know. Bringing me here so I could watch him in bed with that Maron girl?" 18 said.

"What are you talking about?" Yamcha said. At that moment, they both heard the banging sounds coming from the room. They turn around to go back.

In the room, Maron throws Krillin on the ground, and takes out the knife. Krillin looks at her with confusion. 18 and Yamcha burst back into the room.

"Yo, Krillin. We heard a noise and-" before Yamcha could finish, they all look as "Maron's" head shape shifts into Sakuna's.

"What the hell?" Yamcha said.

Krillin looked up in fear, and screamed like a girl. 18 threw her suitcase at Sakuna's head, he dodged it and it went out the window. Krillin continues screaming as his scrambles to get back up. Sakuna drops the knife and begins to morph back into his original form. Krillin gets up and lets out another bitch cry before slamming the door.

Yamcha, 18 and Krillin run down the stairs, past the lobby and into the kitchen. They pass a few chefs cooking, until they get to an unpopulated part. They hide down under a counter and wait.

"I kissed a man! I kissed a man! I kissed a man!" Krillin said, freaking out.

"Dude, what the hell was that thing?" Yamcha asked.

"Now I know what my surprise was, _Krillin_." 18 whispered to Krillin in a harsh tone.

"What? You think I planned this?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, I think you thought that was really Maron, you planned this whole thing to-" 18 said before Krillin cut her off with

"Oh, so you think I planned to almost be raped?"

"Oh, you were being raped?" 18 sarcastically asked.

"Yes."

"How? _How_? It looked like you were kissing her to me."

"It was a guy. And _please_ don't remind me of that. I still can't believe I kissed a _man_."

"God, you're such a baby." 18 said.

"Hey, can I just cut in here?" Yamcha asked.

"No!" Krillin and 18 whispered at the same time.

"I think you guys both need to calm down." Yamcha said

"It doesn't matter if you thought she was a girl, you still kissed her." 18 said. "I'm serious this time, we are _over_!"

"I'll explain later, 18." Krillin said.

"It wasn't his fault, really. Maron wasn't here when we showed up. Krillin was really planning to-" Yamcha started.

"No, don't!" Krillin whispered to Yamcha. Yamcha realizes Krillin doesn't want the surprise spoiled, so he stopped talking. Krillin winced again.

"God, I can't believe I kissed a guy! My mouth is ruined." Krillin moaned.

"Oh, come on, Krillin. It's not that bad." Yamcha said.

"What do you know about it?" Krillin asked.

"Well-" Yamcha said before shutting up. 18 and Krillin both gave him strange looks.

"I mean, I-" Yamcha stuttered. They continued staring at him.

"Let's just be quiet now, huh? Don't want him to find us." Yamcha said.

Just then, Sakuna busted through the wall of the kitchen room. They look in fear as he stands before them.

"Once again, you destroy my plans, Krillin. I commend you. It's a shame you must die. The girl is mine." Sakuna said. Krillin got up and stood in front of 18 like a shield.

"I'll never let you take her, Sakuna." Krillin said firmly. 18 couldn't believe it. Krillin really did love her.

"Touching, but foolish." Sakuna said before kicking Krillin hard across the room. He hit the wall hard, but got back up.

18 shot up and punched Sakuna hard in the face, sending him across the room, and into a pile of cooking utensils. Yamcha, Krillin and 18 all run outside of the hotel. They begin to fly away when they notice Sakuna bust out of the hotel. He swoops to right in front of them.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Android 18 is _mine_!" He shouted.

"Man, what do we do now?" Yamcha asked anyone who was listening.

"Now, I shall kill you and take my princess." Sakuna said. He pointed his hand towards them, and begin to gather energy. A green spark emitting from his hand began to grow.

"Hahahaha! Say good night." Sakuna said. But as soon as he was about to release the blast, He was kicked away from the side by someone and went flying into a building.

"Good night." Yamcha, 18, and Krillin heard a familiar voice say. They turn to see a teenager with purple hair, wearing a black wife beater, black pants, and a sword in a sheath on his back. It was Future Trunks!

"Trunks!" Krillin said.

"Trunks?" 18 said quietly to herself.

"Hey, you guys! How's it going?" Trunks said.

Sakuna burst out of the building and flew up to Trunks.

"Who are you?" Sakuna growled.

"The name's Trunks, big guy." Trunks answered.

"You dare to attack me? This shall be your final hour, boy!" Sakuna yelled.

"Yeah, sure it is. Hey, you wanna see something cool?" Trunks asked.

Sakuna glared curiously. Trunks let out a small cry, a huge light flashed around him. His hair was now golden, and standing up, and there were roars of energy flowing around him. He had transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"What? What is this?" Sakuna questioned, not understanding what had just happened.

"Yes! Now Trunks can show this guy what for!" Yamcha said to Krillin.

18 looked over at Trunks with a little more optimism. She remembers how strong he was when he and Vegeta fought Cell. Maybe Trunks could defeat Sakuna.

"So, what do you say, big guy? Pretty awesome, huh?" Trunks asked Sakuna.

Sakuna suddenly smiled.

"Ah, yes. Very 'awesome' indeed. Too bad it's no match for me." he said.

"How about a little wager on that? Let's mix energy blasts. Mine vs. yours. See who wins" Trunks said.

"Interesting. But I warn you, boy. My power level vastly exceeds yours." Sakuna answered.

They back away from each other a few feet. They then place their arms out, and begin gathering energy.

"What are they doing? Trunks' power level is way below Sakuna's " Krillin asked.

"Huh?" 18 said, starting to feel scared."

"Just watch. I think Trunks knows what he's doing." Yamcha said.

Sakuna, and Trunks begin mixing their energy attacks. The waves get bigger and bigger as they keep putting out more energy. Before too long, they had to use both of their hands to stabilize their blasts and release more power. Trunks appears to be fatiguing, but Sakuna seems to not be getting tired in the least.

"Come on, boy. This can't be your limit." Sakuna taunted. "Is this really all you've got? This is really pathetic. Show me your true power."

Trunks stopped struggling and smiled at Sakuna.

"Well, if you insist…" he said.

Sakuna's eyes widened a bit as he felt Trunks' power level rise. Trunks started screaming to let more energy out. An even bigger flash of light surrounded him as he raised his power to an Ascended Saiyan. Sakuna couldn't hold out anymore. Trunks released more energy, and his blast overtook Sakuna. Sakuna went flying away, and out of sight.

Trunks smiled, as he powered down. His hair went back to normal, and the field of energy around him disappeared. He turned to Krillin, 18, and Yamcha and smiled at them.

"That was great, Trunks!" Krillin called. Trunks flew over to them.

"How's it going, you guys?" Trunks asked.

"Great. When'd you get back, Trunks?" Krillin asked.

"A couple hours ago." Trunks answered. He looked over to Android 18, who looked at him. She was at a loss for words.

"Hi." Trunks said, nicely. It's weird. Him being nice to 18, and he had just destroyed her Future counterpart.

"Um, hello." 18 said.

"That guy been giving you trouble?" Trunks asked, referring to Sakuna.

"Yes. Thank you, by the way." 18 answered.

"It's no problem. I knew he'd take the bait. I masked my energy until he challenged it. They fall for it every time." Trunks said.

Krillin laughed at that.

"What are you doing here anyway, bro?" Yamcha said. Trunks could still feel Sakuna's energy.

"I'll tell you about that later, come on. That blast wasn't enough to keep that guy down. We had better get moving." Trunks said.

* * *

At the Kame house, Yamcha, Trunks, 18, and Krillin all sat down in the living room.

"So, I defeated the androids, and Cell. I came back to tell you guys the good news." Trunks explained.

"That's great, dude. So, how did you know where we were?" Yamcha said.

"My mom told me that Krillin had called her this morning to tell her he-" Trunks started

"Um, Trunks? You think I can talk to you in private?" Krillin quickly asked.

"Well, sure." Trunks said, getting up out of his chair. They walk into Krillin's room and shut the door.

"So, how'd it go? Did she say 'yes'?" Trunks asked.

"Not exactly."

"She said 'no'?"

"No."

"She didn't give you an answer?"

"No, she didn't give me an answer, because I didn't even propose."

"Why not?"

"You can thank Sakuna for messing that up."

"So you haven't even hinted it yet?"

"No, so please don't say anything till I ask her."

"No problem. Hey, you know something. I think you should ask her now."

"What? No, that'd be crazy."

"No better time than the present, Krillin. Believe me. Before you know it, you'll wish you had a time machine, so you could go back and change things."

"Real funny, Trunks."

There is a knock on the door. From outside, they heard 18 talk.

"Krillin. I need to talk to you, now." she said. Trunks and Krillin looked at each other. The door opens and 18 walks in.

"Trunks, can I talk to Krillin alone for a minute?" she asked him.

"Sure." Trunks said, blushing from embarrassment. He looks over at Krillin and mouths "Do it" before walking out the door. Krillin turns his attention to 18.

"Krillin. What's going on here? Why are you being so mysterious with your friends around me?" 18 asked.

"It's just, -"

"Is there someone else, again?"

"What? No. There was never someone else. I just-"

"Because if there was you could just tell me. I'd understand. I've been nothing but a bitch to you these past few weeks."

18 turns her back to Krillin. As if she couldn't say these words in front of him.

"And I'm sorry. I care about you more than I let on, Krillin. Just the thought of anything ever happening to you makes my stomach feel terrible. I don't know, there's just something about you that makes me feel so happy, and…okay with what I am."

With her back still turned to him, Krillin took advantage of this opportunity, he took the ring box out of his hand and got down on his knees.

"I know this sounds ridiculous, but I think I really do love you, Krillin. And if I can, I want to spend the rest of my life with-" she turned around to see Krillin on his knees holding the engagement ring in his hands.

"Then do it. Marry me, Android 18." Krillin said softly. A tear falls down 18's face as she walks towards him, and hugs him tightly.

"Thank you. So much." 18 said, her voice cracking.

"So, is that a 'yes;?" Krillin asked.

"…Yes…" 18 said softly and quietly.

A few seconds later, Krillin and 18 bust out of the room, and into the living room.

"We're gonna get married!" Krillin cheered. Yamcha and Trunks both cheered.

"Congratulations, Krillin." Trunks said. Yamcha walks over and puts his hand over Krillin's shoulder.

"Listen, pal. As your best man I think I should decide what kind of suits we're gonna be wearing. If we-" he started.

"Hey, I never said you were my best man." Krillin protested.

"Oh, Okay. Who is then?" Yamcha said.

"…Well, Goku was supposed to be, so I guess that leaves Gohan." Krillin said.

"Ah, man. But Gohan's just a kid." Yamcha complained.

"I think we should maybe talk about this later." Trunks said.

"Good idea." 18 said. "It's not like the wedding's gonna happen tomorrow."

"That's right! We need to devote all our time to planning!" Krillin said pulling out a phonebook.

* * *

Somewhere near the ocean, Sakuna sits in the water with his head above it.

"_Curse that Krillin. He always foils my plans. I need to think of something unheard of….something simple, but still sinister."_ Sakuna thought, sitting there in his own thoughts, until the idea that made more sense than any of the others came to him.

"_Yes. And if this plan shall fail. I'll just kill them__** all**__"_ he thought. He would wait for the perfect moment to strike. He then thought of who blasted him away to where he is in the first place.

"_That boy. Who shot me away. Was that a…Saiyan?"_


	11. Chapter 11

_**ONE MONTH LATER**_

With all the arrangements made, the day of Krillin and Android 18's wedding finally came. That day everyone was busy getting ready, in the sanctuary of the church, a minister stood by the altar, preparing for the union. There were many guests there as well. Piccolo, Puar, Oolong, the Ox King, Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, Future Trunks and even Vegeta all turned out to witness the event.

"Wow, I can't believe Krillin is actually going to marry Android 18. I really changed the future big time." Trunks said to Vegeta who was sitting next to him holding baby Trunks.

"Whatever. I want to know what's taking so long. I'm only here because your mother dragged me." Vegeta complained.

"Where is mom anyway?" Trunks asked.

"She's helping 18 get her dress on. God, can't they just sign the papers and get this over with?" Vegeta groaned.

"Come on, Father. Don't you at least feel happy for Krillin that he's finally getting married?" Trunks asked.

"I could honestly care less about baldy and his robot girlfriend." Vegeta scowled. He is completely impossible. Trunks brushed this off and began staring at his baby self.

"_I can't believe that's actually me."_ he thought.

Vegeta grew impatient of waiting.

"This is ridiculous." he said standing up and handing baby Trunks to Future Trunks, "Here, hold the baby." he said as he started to walk away.

"Where are you going, father?" Trunks asked.

"To find your mother so we can get this show on the road. Now, take care of yourself till I get back." Vegeta joked in a serious voice. Because when has Vegeta ever made a joke without sounding serious? As Vegeta walked away, Trunks and his baby self looked at each other.

"Hey, little fella." Trunks nervously said to himself, who looked back at him funny.

"_Man, this is weird."_ Future Trunks thought.

In 18's dressing room, Bulma, Chi-Chi and Mrs. Brief help her put on her wedding dress. It was a beautiful white gown with long gloves, and a long veil with beads patterned into it. When they finish putting it on, the ladies step back and look at 18.

"Oh, you look so beautiful, dear!" Mrs. Brief said enthusiastically.

"I don't think even my wedding dress was that good." Chi-Chi said.

"Thank you." 18 said blushing.

"So, you ready to go take that long walk down the aisle like the rest of us gals did?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah. I guess." 18 said.

She looked down at her gown, and looked a little disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"It just doesn't feel like me, you know? This dress. The wedding" 18 said.

"What are you talking about? You look darling." Mrs. Brief said.

"Well, it's not just that. I mean…what if it doesn't work out? What if we're not happy? I know my temper gets ahead of me sometimes but, what if it goes too far one day?" 18 said, getting sad.

"Wait. That's what your worried about?" Bulma asked.

18 nodded her head.

"Here's a question, 18. Do you love Krillin?" Bulma asked.

"…..Well, of course, I-I just…" 18 stuttered.

"Let me tell you something about Krillin, 18. I've known him since he was a little kid. He's gotten into trouble over and over again. And while sometimes it's hard to tell what he was thinking when he does something stupid. But there's one thing I know he's sure of. And it's you. -" Bulma said.

Suddenly, Vegeta opened the door and came in.

"Bulma! What's going on in here? How long does it take to put on a dress?" he scowled.

"Excuse me. I was in the middle of talking, Vegeta. We'll be ready in just a minute." Bulma said, pushing Vegeta back out, and shutting the door.

Bulma turns back to 18.

"You really think all that's true?" 18 asked.

"Trust me, 18. Krillin knows what he's doing." Bulma said.

In Krillin's dressing room, he had on a pretty badass tuxedo with a green bowtie. He was pacing back and forth as Yamcha, and Tien watched him.

"Oh, man. I don't know what I'm doing." Krillin said. "I'm getting so nervous, my pits are sweating, and this rented tux isn't stain proof."

"What are you getting so nervous about, Krillin? All you're doing is getting married." Yamcha said with his arms folded.

"If this tux gets stained, I'm gonna have to pay a fortune." Krillin said, ignoring what Yamcha said.

"Dude, seriously. Lighten up. What's the problem?" Tien said.

Krillin stopped pacing to look at them.

"I'm nervous because I'm not sure if this is right. I mean, what if it doesn't work? What if she gets bored of me? She doesn't age, you know. What if when I'm a old, ugly man she meets a hot guy or something and decides to break it off?" Krillin said, panicking.

"You're gonna be fine. Just relax." Tien said.

"I'm gonna be fine? How would either of you know? Have you guys ever been married before? I just want to know that everything will work out." Krillin said.

"It will, Krillin. For once you scored a babe that actually cares about you." Yamcha said.

"You really think so?" Krillin asked.

"We've seen the way she looks at you sometimes, Krillin. We can tell how much she cares." Tien said.

"Are you sure?" Krillin asked.

"For sure, bro. You're getting all bent outta shape for nothing." Yamcha said.

"Well, okay. How do I look?" Krillin asked. Yamcha and Tien look at him.

"Like a million bucks, buddy." Yamcha said.

"Alright. I guess I'm ready." Krillin said. He let out a sigh to release some tension, and walked out of the dressing room.

Minutes later, Krillin stood at the altar with Gohan, who was too wearing a pretty badass tux with a red bowtie, and the priest. There were no bridesmaids for obvious reasons. Gohan turned to Krillin.

"Congratulations, Krillin." Gohan said.

"Thanks, pal. That means a lot." Krillin said.

"I know you guys are gonna be happy. And you know, he really would have wanted to be here today." Gohan said.

"Wait, who? Your dad?" Krillin asked.

"…Never mind." Gohan hesitated to say.

After a while, the organist started playing music.

Krillin stood their with anxiousness as the Ox King walked with Android 18 down the aisle as the music played.

"_Okay, Krillin. This is the moment of truth. You love this woman. You're going to have to put her first before anything else from now on. This is when a man shows what he's really made of." _Krillin thought.

"_I can't believe I'm actually getting married. But I feel so ready now. I want to face everything with Krillin now. I love him."_ 18 thought as she walked down the aisle and up to the altar. She and Krillin give each other smiles.

"Dearly beloved." the priest began. "We are gathered here today, to join this man, Krillin, and this woman,….Number 18? Is that your real name?" he asked her.

"My father was pretty dull." 18 said. Krillin slightly chuckled at this.

"In holy matrimony." the priest continued. "If anyone has any objections as to why these two should not be joined, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

No one objected. Everyone just sat there, waiting for the union to be completed. Bulma was getting teary eyed, so was her mother, Chi-Chi started feeling emotional too that Goku had to miss this. Trunks watched in amusement, Piccolo simply watched, and Vegeta just sat there wishing it was over with already.

"The bride and groom have prepared they're own vows. Is the ring bearer ready?" The priest said.

"Oh, that's me!" Oolong said, quickly getting out of his chair, walking up to the altar and placing the rings on a pillow.

Krillin stepped forward, took the ring off of the pillow, and slid it onto 18's fingers.

"Android 18." he said. "You mean more to me than anything else in the world. I feel the happiest when I'm around you. I remember the first time we spoke. You kissed me on the cheek, and ever since then, I've been completely insane about you."

"That's for sure." Yamcha said semi-quietly to himself before being shushed by Bulma.

"We've gone through some pretty crazy stuff these last few months. But somehow we got through it all." Krillin continued. "You make me strong, but at the same time, you make me weak. I don't know what our future holds, but I promise, I will stick by you through every step of the way. I love you, and will always be there to protect, and care for you."

18's eyes watered hearing Krillin say this. He had really spoken from his heart. Now it was time to speak from hers. She took the ring off the pillow, as a tear came down her face. She slid the ring on Krillin's finger and took a calming breath.

"I love you, Krillin. Before I knew you, I felt like a prisoner. A slave with no mind or soul. You make me see the beauty in me inside and out. All of the troubles we've overcome together only makes my feelings for you stronger. Because of you, I now have something to live for. Thank you. You set me free." 18 said.

Krillin knew everything was going to be alright now. So did 18. They were in love. They were ready. This was indeed the moment of truth.

By now, Chi-Chi was crying along with Bulma, and Mrs. Brief. Baby Trunks slightly tapped his mother's face, as if he was attempting to comfort her.

"Do you, Krillin, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and health, till death do you part?" the priest routinely asked.

"I do." Krillin said. 18 blushed. Now all she had to do was agree to the same thing. Her heart began pounding.

"And do you,….Number 18, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness, and health, till death do you part?" the priest again routinely asked.

18 hesitated. Her heart was beating so fast, it was getting harder to breath.

"….I-" she started to speak, but all of a sudden, The higher window of the church burst open, and the Domandian Sakuna came flying down.

"Sakuna!" Krillin cried.

The crowd of people gasped, except for the Z Fighters.

As Sakuna descended, he quickly grabbed 18, and began flying horizontally up.

"Let me go, you bastard!" 18 demanded.

"Never! You are coming with me, 18! And there's nothing you're friends can do to stop me!" Sakuna said flying out the window.

"Krillin! Who is that?" Gohan asked. Krillin growled in anger.

"SAKUNA! You let her go!" he shrieked, flying out of the window, following Sakuna.

They don't get very far away from the church before the Domandian stops and turns to Krillin. He is holding 18 by his waist, with one arm around her waist.

"Let me go!" 18 groaned, punching at Sakuna's legs. It had no effect. It was like he didn't even feel them.

"She is coming with me, Krillin. I give you the chance to run. Or be destroyed." Sakuna said, pointing his finger at Krillin.

"She's not going anywhere, Sakuna. This is the end of the line." Krillin said.

"Krillin, don't. Just go." 18 pleaded.

"Remember what I said, 18? I'm not leaving you. Not ever." Krillin said before looking back at Sakuna.

"So be it. Have at me." Sakuna dared.

Krillin let out a war cry before charging at Sakuna, trying to land every attack he could think of, only to have every one of the blows blocked by Sakuna, who was using only one of his arms to do it. Krillin then went for a kick to the head. Sakuna blocked it, then kicked Krillin down.

"Krillin!" 18 called. "Let go of me!" she screamed again, struggling to get free.

Krillin pulled himself back together and flew up to Sakuna again.

"You can really take an attack, can't you?" Sakuna said

"You're never gonna stop this, are you?" Krillin asked. "You're never gonna stop fighting to take 18. Well, as long as there is breath in this body of mine, I'll keep fighting too."

"Well, I guess, the only problem I have…" Sakuna said while digging into his pocket, and fishing out a capsule. He pushed it down, and tossed it onto the roof of a building. After the poof, the smoke clears, revealing it as a small ship.

"Is that you're still alive." Sakuna said. 18 panicked, and watched.

Krillin let out another battle cry and prepared to charge Sakuna, before the Domandian released a colossal energy wave out of his hand, that collided into Krillin's chest, and sent him flying into a building.

"KRILLIN!" 18 screamed in shock.

As the building Krillin hurdled into began to collapse, Sakuna sent another energy wave into it, causing it to explode.

"_**NO**_! You killed him! Krillin!" 18 cried in horror. As she kept struggling, Sakuna swiftly punched her in the face, knocking her unconscious.

He then descended over to the spaceship, and put 18 inside. Sakuna looked back at the destroyed building.

"Don't you worry, Krillin. We are going to be very happy." he said, before entering the ship himself.

In a flash, the ship turned on, and sped up into the sky, and out of view.

Down in the destroyed building, Krillin crawled his way out of the rubble.

"18" he said weakly to himself then fell on the debris, unconscious.

Just then, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Piccolo, Gohan, Tien and Yamcha, flew over and saw Krillin on the ground. They fly down and pick him up.

"Oh, my God." Yamcha said.

"Where's the girl?" Vegeta asked.

"No time. Let's get Krillin back to the church." Piccolo said.

* * *

After they get back to the church, they set Krillin down on the ground. He looks terrible, his face is all cut up, one of his eyes is blackened, and his tux is shredded. He's definitely paying for that.

"Gohan, give him a Senzu bean", Piccolo said.

Gohan reaches into his pocket and pulls out Goku's brown bag. He reaches in and takes out a green Senzu bean.

"Krillin, hold on." Gohan said, putting the bean into Krillin's mouth.

After a few seconds, Krillin's cuts begin to heal, and he regained consciousness.

"What happened?" he said sitting up.

"You got pretty banged up by that big guy." Yamcha said.

"Sakuna. We've gotta stop him!" Krillin said with hate in his voice. He clenched his fist hard, thinking of what the Domandian planned to do with 18.

"Krillin. Who was that man?" Vegeta asked. Krillin looked at him.

"This is very important. He clearly wasn't human. Nor was he a Saiyan. So who was he?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know. He said he was a Domandian." Krillin said. Vegeta's eyes widened with fear.

"A Domandian?" he said with horror.

"Father, what's a Domandian?" Trunks asked.

"They're your worst nightmare." Vegeta said. "They were the rival clan of the Saiyan race. While we have unlimited potential, the Domandians power was far superior to even that of a Super Saiyan. Even Frieza feared them. I thought they were extinct. Krillin, why didn't you tells us about this before?"

"It doesn't matter, we have to stop him somehow. He's got 18." Krillin said.

"He's right. If we can, we need to do everything possible to save her." Piccolo said. Krillin looked at him in shock.

"Think of it as a wedding present from me to you, Krillin." Piccolo said smiling. Krillin smiled back.

"What in the world does he want 18 for in the first place?" Chi-Chi asked.

"He says he came here to choose a wife. And for some reason, he wants 18." Krillin said.

"We'll have to go now, if we're going to be sure to stop him" Piccolo said.

"If any of you go, you're walking to your death." Vegeta said. He had never seemed so scared about something before.

"We're in, right Tien?" Yamcha said. Tien nodded in approval. "This guy is sure to have a weakness, and we're gonna find it."

"I'm coming too." Gohan said.

"Me too." said Trunks.

They all look at Vegeta, waiting for him to say yes.

"This is all very foolish. None of you can win." he said.

"But, Trunks took Sakuna a while back without any real effort." Krillin.

"That's right, father. And besides, you said that he's stronger than a Super Saiyan, right? Well, now that we've ascended beyond that level, we may have a chance." Trunks said.

Vegeta thought about it. He finally gave in.

"Yes. I _have_ ascended past the Super Saiyan. Now, I will be the first Saiyan warrior to take down a Domandian." Vegeta said smugly.

"Alright. Bulma, get a ship ready, so we can go." Krillin said.

"Right." Bulma said.

"Wait." Gohan said. Everyone looked at him. "There's one other person I know who can help us."

* * *

About half an hour later, at the forest on Mt. Paozu, Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, Trunks, and Vegeta wait for Gohan to return.

"Who do you think Gohan was talking about?" Yamcha asked Tien.

"Beats me. Maybe it's another fighter. Or just another one of Gohan's animal friends" Tien said.

"This is a waste of time." Vegeta groaned.

"Hey, wait! Maybe it's Goku!" Trunks said.

"Goku?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, it all adds up. Chi-Chi said that Gohan had been sneaking off for the last few days. He was probably meeting someone. Who else would it be?" Trunks said.

"Do you really think so?" Yamcha asked.

"Impossible. I don't sense Kakarot's energy at all around here." Vegeta said.

"You're right. I can't either." Tien said.

Suddenly Gohan came back with someone who was standing in the shadows. Gohan stepped forward.

"Okay, you guys. He's willing to help us. He's as concerned as we are." he said.

"Who is it?" Krillin asked.

"An old friend." said a familiar voice. Everyone's eyes widened when the person stepped out of the shadow.

It was Android 17.

"What's up, Shorty?" he said to Krillin.


	12. Chapter 12

On a vacant planet, called Azlar, Sakuna had landed the ship. She was on a planet, far away from earth. There was air, so she could breathe, but it was just seemed like a big, brown rock floating in space. The sky was just stars, so there was really no sun. A few feet away from her, she saw Sakuna complaining about the ship.

"Curses! The earthlings build such primitive designs! If my ship hadn't been damaged, I wouldn't have had to take this one!" He whined at himself, inspecting the ship. That particular model had run out of power about half hour through space.

18 thought this was the perfect opportunity to escape while Sakuna bitched about the ship. She slowly tried to creep away from the rock she had been placed against, but-

"You'd never make it, 18. I wouldn't try it." Sakuna said without even turning around to see her. Somehow he could sense her movements.

When he finally did turn to face her, he smiled with the smuggest look possible. 18 looked at him with complete loathing in her expression.

"Why did you bring me here?" she demanded.

"Now that I finally have you, nothing will stop us from marrying. I'm sorry. I must apologize. We'd be out of here sooner, but the earthling ship I took lost all power. It will take me a while to repair it." he said. He walked over to her.

"In the meantime, you just stay put, my beautiful princess. We'll be married soon enough." he said holding her chin in his hand as if she even felt something for him. 18 jerked her head away from Sakuna's hand.

"I'll never marry you. You hear me? Never!" 18 said. Sakuna moved his head close to hers.

"Oh, my dear. Your words hurt me. But, that's alright. I'll find away to make you love me soon enough". he said

"You killed Krillin. I loved him. I'll never forgive you, and I'll never love you. Don't you understand that? You disgust me."

Sakuna stared at 18 for a few seconds, he grew angry, and his impulses took control. He grabbed 18, and forced a kiss on her. She struggled for a bit before punching him off of her. She kicked him in the balls and went for a blow to the head, but he blocked the attack and retaliated by punching her in the face.

18 hurdled back a few feet, before stopping herself. She put her hand to her face and felt the spot where Sakuna had punched her. It was bruised. She looked back at Sakuna, who didn't even seem phased by her attacks at all.

"_Oh, this isn't good."_ 18 thought. She still wouldn't back down though. She flew towards Sakuna again to try to attack.

As she caught up to him, he moved out of the way, so she'd fly passed him, but he grabbed her by the hair before she could. He pulled her over to him.

"I'm going to have so much fun teaching you your place." Sakuna said.

He then threw her forward, and she skid across the ground. Sakuna laughed to himself. 18 got back up, and turned to Sakuna.

She groaned, then put her hand to the sky. She starts to form a disk of energy that grew in size as she put more energy into it.

"Ah, I see. Krillin must have taught you his signature move. At least that's one thing to remember him by." Sakuna said.

"Shut up!" 18 screamed. She made the disk wider, then made it spin faster.

"Destructo Disk!" she yelled, throwing it at Sakuna. He just jumped up, and it went passed him.

"You should know that the same attack won't work twice. Especially if it didn't work the last time." Sakuna said.

18 smiled. As unknown to Sakuna, the disk had turned around and come right back at him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" 18 said. The disk then went cleanly through Sakuna. A little too clean. In fact it was as if it was air.

That's because it was. The image of Sakuna disappeared. 18's smile faded as she realized what just happened.

All of a sudden, she was grabbed by the back of her hair again, and shoved to the ground. She looked up and saw Sakuna staring down at her.

"How did you do that?" she said in fear.

"Oh, it's my afterimage technique. I can teach it to you sometime if you'd like." Sakuna said.

"_It's unbelievable. Whatever I throw at this guy, he's always just one step ahead. What will it take to stop him?"_ 18 thought.

* * *

Back on Earth, everyone still stood in disbelief at Android 17.

"So is somebody gonna say something, or are we just gonna sit here staring?" 17 asked.

"Android 17." Trunks said.

"That's right." 17 answered.

Trunks again felt a little awkward, seeing as he had just destroyed 17's future doppelganger.

"But, how are you here?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, you're supposed to have been dead since Gohan defeated Cell." Yamcha said.

"I got it!" Gohan exclaimed. "Remember you guys? We wished back everybody Cell killed, and 17 was one of them!"

"But, how? I don't get it." Yamcha said.

"Sure. It's simple", Piccolo said. "When Cell blew himself up when he realized he couldn't defeat Gohan, and 17 blew up with him, that would make him one of Cell's victims."

"Bingo. Prize goes to Piccolo", 17 said putting his finger on his nose, and pointing to Piccolo as if they were playing charades.

"But, how did Gohan know about you?" Tien said.

"I was walking through the woods a few weeks back and Gohan fell out of a tree." 17 said. "He told me everything about what's happened the past few months."

"Hold on. If you knew about me and 18, why didn't you try to find her?" Krillin asked.

"Because, I had planned to see her, but Gohan told me about how happy she seemed with you, so I didn't really want to intrude." 17 answered.

"We should save personal questions for later, and focus all of our time on locating 18." Piccolo said with his arms crossed.

"Yes. The more time we give the Domandian, the smaller our chances will be of finding her." Vegeta added

"Okay, but where do we start?" Krillin asked.

"I think I can help." They all heard Bulma say. She stepped out of the woods, and walked over to them holding a device that looked like the Dragon radar. As she stepped closer, Bulma noticed 17.

"Android 17?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me." 17 answered.

"What are you doing here?" Bulma asked him.

"I'm here to help you guys find my sister." he answered.

"What's that, Bulma?" Yamcha asked, indicating Bulma's device.

"It looks like the Dragonball radar." Trunks said.

"Sort of. It's a tracking device built to locate stolen Capsule Corp. products." Bulma said. "A ship was stolen last week from our factory, so I'm guessing your boy Sakuna used it to travel back home."

"So where is he?" Krillin asked.

"Hold on. It's still tracking." Bulma said.

The machine just kept beeping and beeping, and when it finally stopped, in big yellow letters, it said "Planet: Azlar."

"The stolen ship is on Planet Azlar." Bulma said. "it's about 9 planets away from here."

"That'll take us forever to get there." Krillin complained.

"Not with my new travel ship." Bulma said smiling.

* * *

Back on Azlar, Android 18 is again kicked across the ground. She groans in pain as she tries to get back up, but as soon as she stands, she is punched in the face and falls to the ground once more.

Sakuna stood over her, not caring at all about what he was doing to her.

"It pains me to have to do this to you, but-" He said before kicking her in the stomach. "You left me no choice. You see, I always get what I want, 18. I always _have_ gotten what I want. And right now, I want, you."

18 coughed from the pain of being kicked in the stomach.

"Y-you'll never have me, Sakuna." she said weakly. Sakuna just smiled at that. He kneeled down to get closer to her face.

"I can make the pain stop, 18. All you have to do is accept my proposal." he said. 18's face softened. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be with this guy. He had promised her riches.

"Tell me you love me, 18." Sakuna said.

"Sakuna…." 18 whispered out.

"Yes?" Sakuna said putting his ear close to her mouth.

"…..Go to hell." 18 said.

Sakuna's face went angry. He slapped her in the face very hard.

"I don't know why you enjoy so much pain. You are very persistent. But, I'm here to tell you that I don't give up so easily." he said. He came in close to 18's face again, and licked her cheek very disturbingly.

He then grabbed 18 by the leg. She screamed as he threw her into a rock wall.

* * *

Back on Earth, Krillin, Gohan Tien, Trunks, and Yamcha all stare at Bulma's new spaceship. Vegeta, 17 and Piccolo stand there looking completely unamused.

"So, what's new about this ship, Bulma? It looks the same as the one we used to go to Namek." Krillin said.

"Well, it can go faster. You should be able to get to Azlar in under an hour." Bulma answered.

"Really? That's awesome." Trunks said.

"Alright now, who's going and who's staying?" Vegeta said.

"I'm going alone." Krillin said.

"What?" Gohan said. Everyone looked at Krillin in shock.

"Look, you guys, you may not care about what happens to 18, but I do. She's my whole life now, and I've got to save her." Krillin said.

"Wait, I thought we were all in this together." Tien said.

"Well, you all made it clear at Vegeta's party that you'd rather 18 not be apart of our lives, and if that's the way it's gonna be, I'm going alone."

"But hold on, Krillin. That was like a month ago." Gohan said.

"Yeah, it was before we really even got to know 18." Yamcha said.

"Do you actually think I'm gonna let you go after my sister alone?" 17 asked.

"Look, I won't be able to stand watching you guys get hurt anyway. I started all this by not handling Sakuna from the start." Krillin said.

"So let us help you finish it." Trunks said.

"That's right. If we fight, we fight together." Piccolo said.

"Yeah, Krillin. We'll help you beat Sakuna, then we can come back here and finish the wedding." Gohan added.

"Sounds as good a plan as any." 17 said.

Krillin finally gave in and smiled.

"Guess there's no getting rid of you guys, huh?" he said. "You coming, Vegeta?"

"Yes, of course. Who better to test my new strength on besides Kakarot?" Vegeta said smiling.

They all got onboard the ship, and after a short while, they took off for the planet Azlar.

* * *

45 minutes later, on Azlar, 18 was being beaten in the face by Sakuna over and over again. He was sitting on top of her, punching her in the face and stomach.

18 almost couldn't take anymore. She felt like dying now.

"Shall I end the pain now?" Sakuna asked. 18 didn't answer, she just lay there with her eyes closed.

"I guess not." Sakuna said, began pummeling her again. The pain was unbearable. Each time made 18 want to just say whatever Sakuna wanted her to, but it was her thoughts about Krillin that stopped her.

As Sakuna continued beating her, he stops as he senses multiple life forces. 18 pants with exhaustion from the beatings, while keeping her eyes closed.

Suddenly, Sakuna is kicked off of 18, and he skids across the ground about 30-40 feet away.

"Stay away from my sister, you jerk." 18 heard someone say. She didn't pay too much attention to it though, she thought she was delirious.

Away from her stood Bulma's ship, Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha all hurried over to 18 as 17 walked closer to the seemingly unconscious Sakuna.

"18." Krillin said softly, kneeling down and cradling 18's head in his hands. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Krillin's face.

"You came." she said weakly.

"Are you alright?" Krillin asked.

"You need to get out of here, Krillin. This guy's no one to mess with." 18 said.

"I told you, 18. I'm never leaving you." Krillin said.

18 smiled at him.

"Gohan, give me a senzu bean!" Krillin ordered before turning his attention back to 18. "You okay?"

"I am now that you're here." 18 said, giving Krillin a weak smile. He kissed her on the forehead, and held her close.

"Here", Gohan said, handing Krillin the senzu bean

Over where Sakuna is, he gets back up and faces 17.

"So, who are you?" Sakuna asked.

"Android 17. Who are you?" 17 asked.

"I am Sakuna, prince of Domandia." Sakuna said proudly.

"You are, huh? So let me ask you Sakuna, are ready to die?" 17 asked.

"What?" Sakuna said looking over at Krillin and the others, completely ignoring what 17 said.

Sakuna's temper grew as he watched how Krillin held 18, and knowing that it would never be him doing that.

"You!" he yelled in an extremely intimidating voice, gaining the attention of all of them. They all got up, and got in their fighting stance. 17 jumped far back over to join them.

"It's over, Sakuna. Surrender now, or die." Krillin said.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, BOY! THIS ENDS _**NOW**_!" Sakuna yelled.

He then shrieked at the top of his lungs, gathering power. The planet began to shake, and the Z Fighters began to look in horror as Sakuna's power level rose. His muscles began to bulge, and he grew taller. The pupils in his eyes vanished, and huge black, and purple streaks of energy, with sparks of lightning began flowing around his body. He looked completely demented, and the Z Fighters looked on him in fear.

"No." Vegeta said with horror in his eyes. "He's just as strong as Cell."


	13. Chapter 13

Sakuna, with all of his power blazing out of him, flew towards the Z Fighters with supersonic speed and charged all of them, knocking each of them away from Android 18. She stood up to fight, but before she could do anything, Sakuna shot a green ball of energy out. When it hit her, it became a sort of ball prison. 18 couldn't get out of it, she was trapped.

"No!" Krillin yelled. He tried to fly over to her, but he was backhanded in the face by Sakuna.

The other Z Fighters, and 17 rose to their feet. Together, 17 and Piccolo tried to charge Sakuna. Then, Yamcha and Tien, but Sakuna was too fast. He dodged all of their attacks and retaliated with swifter and more painful blows.

"This is madness!" Vegeta scowled. "We are Saiyan warriors! We will not be defeated by this Domandian! Do you understand?" he said to Gohan and Trunks.

And with that, all three of them howled, gathering energy, and transforming into their Super Saiyan states.

"I see. You all want to be at full power when I kill you." Sakuna said.

Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks all spread out, and tried to attack. Gohan shot a wave at Sakuna, which he quickly deflected. He returned an energy attack that sent Gohan flying. Vegeta tried fighting with fists, but Sakuna blocked all of the moves. He punched Vegeta in the stomach, than kneed him in the face, sending him away.

"_Blast. This isn't going to work. It looks like I may have to use my attack again."_ Vegeta thought as he was hurdling away.

Trunks rose his power to Ascended Saiyan Level 2, and started to perform a series of rapid arm movements, before stopping and placing his hands forward with his thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a small diamond shape.

"Burning Attack!" he screamed, releasing a huge ball of energy that hurdled towards Sakuna.

Sakuna puts his palms forward as well, and as the blast collides with his fingers, it disappeared into his hands. Trunks looked astonished.

"Did he-just absorb my attack?" He said in fright. Without another word he took his sword out of its sheath and started swiping at the Domandian.

"Nice sword, boy." Sakuna said.

"All the better to cut you up with, Sakuna." Trunks said.

"Ah, but that all depends on your ability to use it." Sakuna added.

Trunks let out a war cry and continued swinging the sword at Sakuna with a series of sophisticated swipes. But Sakuna was too fast. Out of nowhere, he grabbed the sword away from Trunks, and in that same instant, drove the blade through Trunks' shoulder. The pain was unbearable. Trunks shrieked, before Sakuna kicked him away. He landed, smashed on a rock and his hair reverted from Super Saiyan back to normal as he fell unconscious.

Yamcha ran at Sakuna, with his hands at the ready to strike him with force.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" He shouted. He hit Sakuna a few times, but the attacks did nothing. He tried to land another blow, but his hand was grabbed. Sakuna twisted Yamcha's arm back, and a snap was heard. Yamcha screamed in pain as his arm was broken. Sakuna then kicked Yamcha away.

"Yamcha! You monster!" Gohan yelled. He charged at Sakuna again and began punching faster and more furiously. Sakuna was starting to have a hard time keeping up with the kid.

"_This boy is stronger than he lets on."_ Sakuna thought. He ended Gohan's barrage of attacks by blasting him away.

Krillin finally gets up and goes over to the green ball that is imprisoning 18.

"18. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Krillin, we have to find a way to beat him or he's gonna kill us all." 18 said.

"I know. Maybe Gohan stop him." Krillin said.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah, he defeated Cell the same way. He raised his power level phenomenally. We just have to see if he can do it again."

While they were talking, Sakuna looked and noticed them.

"You stay away from her!" he screamed at Krillin. He then shot a blast at Krillin that knocked him back and on to the ground.

"…D-Damn it…" Krillin groaned to himself as he saw Sakuna approaching him.

"What is it? Just tell me…why are you doing this?" Krillin asked weakly.

"I have to. I am doing what needs to be done." Sakuna said.

"But, why?" Krillin protested.

"Because, my clan is extinct!" Sakuna finally said. Krillin looked at him in shock.

"That's right, Krillin. I am the last of the Domandian race." Sakuna continued.

"But, then why would you say you would have your people set up a wedding?" 18 said from her ball prison.

"The people I mentioned are not Domandians." Sakuna said. "Like the Saiyans, the Domandians were servants of Frieza. We too were kept under constant watch since he knew our power was growing. I was the prince, and my father was king. But that did not matter, Frieza dominated us all. When I was only a child, he was in search of the Domandian with the most potential so he could eliminate it. That Domandian was me. I was 11 the day Frieza decided to destroy our planet, and my mother and father sent me away to the planet Kentos."

"_Just like how Goku was sent to Earth."_ Krillin thought.

"The inhabitants of Kentos feared my power and began to worship me. I became their leader, and they became my followers. For years I began training in order to become the most powerful Domandian in history. My purpose is to restore my clan. I will take back what Frieza had stolen from my family. But because the Kentosians are not of humanoid structure, that made my mission impossible." Sakuna said.

"But, why did you come to Earth?" Krillin asked.

"Because, once I had learned that Frieza had been defeated here, I knew that this planet had creatures on it strong enough to build back the Domandian race." Sakuna answered.

Krillin finally understood where Sakuna was coming from, but it still wasn't right.

"That is why I fight for Android 18. Because it is my destiny to restore my race, and once I've achieved my goal, the Domandians shall take control of the universe, as we were destined to do before Frieza began his treacherous tyranny!" Sakuna said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." Krillin said.

"Can't let me do that, hmm? You're not in much of a position to tell me that, are you?" Sakuna said. He stepped forward, and stomped his foot on Krillin's stomach.

Krillin moaned in pain as Sakuna kept crushing him, until he passed out.

"Krillin!" 18 said. "You bastard! Leave him alone!" she yelled at Sakuna. He just simply smiled at her.

Away from them, Piccolo had been gathering energy, holding his index and middle fingers to his head. Sakuna began sense this power and turned around just as Piccolo said-

"Special Beam Cannon!", and with that, the spiraling beam escaped Piccolo's fingers and shot towards Sakuna.

"Oh, please." Sakuna said, he turned, flicked the blast right back, and it went straight through Piccolo's chest.

"Piccolo!" Gohan shrieked as he watched Piccolo hit the ground.

"That's enough!" Gohan yelled, flying at Sakuna. He tried attacking, but Sakuna grabbed Gohan in a bear hug, and began squeezing.

Gohan howled as Sakuna kept crushing him.

"I know this hurts, boy. And your screams are just music to my ears." Sakuna said as Gohan kept screaming.

"Gohan…" Krillin moaned, too weak to even move.

Sakuna kept squeezing, and a spurt of blood came out of Gohan's mouth. Krillin closed his eyes and began to use telepathy.

"_Gohan, listen to me. You have to use your hidden powers like you did against Cell. It's the only way to beat this guy."_ he though to Gohan.

"_I can't. I don't think I have enough power to do that anymore, Krillin."_ Gohan thought back. He was still screaming as he was being crushed.

"_It hurts, Krillin."_

"_Good. Use that as your power. Gohan, please. You have to stop him or we're all going to die!" _

"_I…can't"_ Gohan thought to Krillin before his Super Saiyan hair reverted to normal, and he lost consciousness.

"What a weak little Saiyan." Sakuna said, throwing Gohan over to where Piccolo was laying.

"Now, where was I?" he said, starting to turn back to Krillin, but then he heard something's power grow. He looked up in the air and saw Vegeta there with his palms out, gathering energy in small, golden bursts.

"What the hell is this?" Sakuna said, questioning what Vegeta was doing.

"This is the end for you, Domandian." Vegeta said. Sakuna started panicking when he saw what it was.

"_FINAL FLASH!_" Vegeta screamed, shooting out a tremendously large energy wave, that collided with Sakuna entirely. With the blast only focused on him, the Domandian got the full wave of Vegeta's power.

Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, 17, and 18 all watched the blast go past the planet and into space.

After the blast had passed, there was a huge amount of smoke and dust in the air. Vegeta slowly lowered himself down from the sky, and dropped to his knees.

Breathing hard from exhaustion, he powered down from his Super Saiyan form, back to his normal state, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

17 and 18 were the only ones who were conscious at this moment. But Tien got up, and decided to take this opportunity. After the smoke cleared, they looked in shock as they saw the battered, and burned Sakuna, although he was still very much alive. He stood up slowly, as he was clearly in pain.

"That damn Saiyan prince. That attack actually caused me damage." he said, groaning.

Where Gohan, and Piccolo lay, Gohan slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his bag of Senzu beans.

"Piccolo…" he moaned, taking a bean out of the bag and putting it in Piccolo's mouth.

Sakuna looked over and saw Gohan with the bag. In an instant he shot over there, and landed his foot on Gohan's forearm with the hand that was holding the bag. Sakuna picks up the bag and empties the rest of the 7 beans into his hand.

"So, these serve as a recuperation agent for you and your friends." Sakuna said. And with that, he put all of the Senzu beans into his mouth and ate them.

Gohan looked up in horror as Sakuna's wounds began to heal.

"Ah, yes. That last attack put me at a stump, but I can feel my power returning." Sakuna said.

He powered up, and the streaks of purple and black began flowing from him again.

"How….are we supposed to stop someone like….that?" Gohan said before passing out again.

Sakuna began laughing maniacally. 18 tried banging on her prison to escape, but it was no use. Sakuna walked over to her and smiled.

"Now, I shall kill them all, and you and I shall rule the universe!" He said proudly.

"Not so fast." 17 said. Sakuna turned away from 18 to see him. "You haven't finished me yet."

"17! Get away! Just go!" 18 urged.

"I'm not leaving you, sis. I can't. I'd rather you marry baldy than this jock." 17 remarked.

"You dare to-" Sakuna started.

"Yeah, I do dare. You're not taking my sister anywhere."

"Oh, I'm not?"

"No. You haven't taken me down yet, buddy. What do you say we have a go at it?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"What are you doing, 17?" 18 asked.

"Trust me, 18. I know what I'm doing." 17 said.

They charged at each other, with Sakuna holding the upper hand. 17 tried to hold his own, but kept getting pummeled. Sakuna began laughing.

"Did you actually think, you had a chance at stopping me?" he said while he continued fighting 17.

He then kicked the android down, and placed his hand out in front of his face.

"Goodbye" Sakuna said, gathering energy and preparing to fire. He sensed something else though, he looked up and saw Tien standing over him with his hands forming a triangle.

"What in the world does he think he's doing?" Sakuna asked himself.

"Tri-Beam! HA!" Tien said releasing his attack. When it hit Sakuna, it created a crater much like when Tien had used to technique on Cell. With Sakuna temporarily down, Tien looked over at 17.

"17! Get a senzu bean to Gohan! Hurry!" he shouted.

"But, there aren't anymore!" 17 called back.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Tien said in frustration. Sakuna began to rise out of the crater.

"HA!" Tien shouted, sending another Tri-Beam wave, and pushing Sakuna back down.

"Oh, wait! Tien, I have an idea!" 17 called up to him.

"Great! Let me know if it works!" Tien said sarcastically. "HA!" he sent another wave down to Sakuna who was coming back up.

17 flew over to the unconscious Gohan and tried to nudge him to wake him up.

"Gohan. Get up, come on." he said. Gohan slowly opened his eyes.

"17? Is that you?" he asked, deliriously.

"Gohan, you have to focus. Get up and beat this monster before he kills all of us."

"But I can't. I don't even have enough energy to stand up. And Sakuna took all the Senzu beans."

"That doesn't matter. Remember, Gohan? I'm an android. My power never decreases. I can fill you with my energy until you have enough to fight."

"But I-"

"Look at Tien, Gohan." Gohan looked over and saw Tien use his technique. "He can't keep doing that forever." 17 said.

"Soon, he'll burn out, and Sakuna'll destroy us all." 17 said.

"…..Do it." Gohan weakly said.

"Give me your hand." 17 took Gohan's hand and began transferring his energy into him.

Over near 18, Tien continued releasing waves on Sakuna, each blast weaker than the last. Finally, Tien couldn't do it anymore and he stopped. Sakuna soon shot up from the crater and appeared behind Tien.

"Out of gas, Three eyes?" he taunted. He kicked Tien away and to the ground.

After he descended to the ground, Sakuna started to walk over to 18 again, when he heard a sound. Someone screaming and powering up. He looked to the direction where he had thrown Gohan and Piccolo, and saw a huge light flash, until it exploded.

When the dust cleared, there stood Gohan, with his golden hair sticking up more than before, with only one lock hanging loose. His aura of energy was now flowing faster, accompanied by uncontrolled sparks of electricity crackling ever so often. He had transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

It was on now.

* * *

**_Only two chapters left!_**


	14. Chapter 14

"Get him….,Gohan." Tien mumbled one last time before loosing consciousness.

Sakuna stared at Gohan in fear. Never before had he sensed this much energy in one person.

"Your power, it's….incredible." he said, trying to hide his fear. "I look forward to seeing what you can-"

"It's over, Sakuna. You're done." Gohan said, cutting him off. Sakuna started to fake laughing, while it was obvious that he was sweating.

"Your energy may have increased, boy, but your still-" he tried to say, but in half a second, Gohan's fist was already in Sakuna's stomach. He writhed in pain, as a few drops of blood flew out of his mouth. Gohan then kicked him up in the chin, sending him to the floor.

18 couldn't believe it. Maybe Gohan had a chance.

Gohan stepped over to Sakuna, who was still lying on the ground in pain.

"Get up." Gohan ordered. Sakuna looked up, completely shocked.

"Get up." Gohan repeated. The Domandian stood up, but slowly, as his stomach was still killing him.

"Well done, my lad. You finally release your full power. But I still have yet to release mine." Sakuna said smugly.

He made another fake laugh, trying to psyche Gohan out.

"Go ahead." Gohan said, interrupting Sakuna's bogus chuckle. "It probably won't be much anyway."

Sakuna stopped smiling as he realized he couldn't fool Gohan. But still, he started gathering energy and began screaming. His muscles began to grow in size, and he got taller. All the while, Gohan looked completely unfazed.

"Hmn. He's just making the same mistake Cell did." Gohan quietly said as Sakuna kept powering up. When he finished, he looked down at Gohan, and smiled with slightly more confidence.

"Are you impressed?" he asked.

"I figured that was all you had." Gohan taunted. Sakuna couldn't believe Gohan said that. There's no way he could be that strong. So, Sakuna just assumed he was bluffing.

"Good joke. Very nice, boy. Now the real fight can begin." he said. Gohan just stared at him, with his typical Super Saiyan 2 angry eyes.

Sakuna jumped up into the air, Gohan followed. 18 watched the clashes they made in the sky. Sakuna didn't stand a chance. He was fast, but Gohan was much faster. Every time he tried to land an attack, Gohan blocked it, dodged it, and retaliated. Sakuna was outclassed in every way.

18 tried to keep up with them, but they moved too fast. Right before her eyes, they were fighting on the ground again.

"No! This cannot be!" Sakuna yelled. He tried to land a punch on Gohan, but he quickly dodged it and kicked the Domandian, sending him sliding across the air.

_"Who is this child?"_ he asked himself. He stopped himself from sliding, and again looked in disbelief at Gohan.

_"I knew he was hiding some kind power, but I had no idea it was this much"_ Sakuna thought. He saw the young Super Saiyan walk towards him, and a chill of fear went down his spine. He looked over at 18 in her prison, and thought of something. he held his hand out in a fist in front of Gohan.

"Stay where you are!" Sakuna yelled. Gohan stopped walking.

"Step one more inch closer, and I'll destroy Android 18!" he said. Gohan looked over at her, not seeming to care.

"If I simply clench my fist, the sphere containing her with explode, killing her with it." Sakuna yelled. 18 looked at Gohan, not knowing what he'd do. Gohan stared at Sakuna, and started walking towards him again. The Domandian realized this trick wouldn't work, and decided to send an energy blast at Gohan in an attempt to destroy him.

Gohan easily slapped the blast with the back of his right hand, sending it back towards Sakuna. Before it could hit him, however, Sakuna jumped up into the air. Unknown to him, Gohan had teleported up there already. Still flying up, Sakuna turned around, and his face was met with Gohan's fist, sending him crashing to the ground. Angry at himself, Sakuna coughed up some blood and looked at Gohan who had descended to the ground as well.

"This is impossible. I've trained all my life, just to be defeated by a boy?" Sakuna asked himself.

Gohan stepped over to 18 pressed his hand against her sphere prison, and used his energy to make it dissipate. 18 was now free.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked. 18 looked at him. His face was of sheer anger. He didn't seem human anymore, the sparks of electricity cracking around him made him look even more crazy. But 18 knew he was in control.

"Yeah. Thank you." she said.

"Look after the others. I'm gonna end this." Gohan said before teleporting over to Sakuna.

18 picked up the unconscious Krillin, and watched over him.

_"I'm sorry, Krillin. I'm so sorry."_ she thought.

Still laying on the ground, Sakuna looked up at Gohan in fear and humiliation.

"No more, Sakuna." Gohan said, walking towards him. Sakuna knew this was it. He stood up slowly, as he was in a lot of pain.

"Listen, boy." he said. "It does not have to be this way. You and I can join forces. And rule the universe. Think of it, Gohan. No one would stand in our way. We could-"

"You hurt my friends. I'll never forgive you." Gohan said coldly.

"I was just trying to rebuild my clan. You're just like me. The last of your kind." Sakuna said, practically begging. "At least give me a chance."

"Just go, Sakuna. Go and never come back." Gohan said. He turned his back on the Domandian, and started to walk towards his fallen friends. Sakuna's look of fear turned to anger.

"FILTHY LITTLE SAIYAN! YOU THINK YOU CAN COMMAND _**ME**_?" he screamed.

Gohan turned around to see Sakuna shriek to gather energy. Once again the black and purple aura surrounded him.

"I WILL **PROVE** THAT I WILL NOT LOSE TO MONKEY TRASH LIKE YOU!" he shouted. "ANDROID 18 IS _**MINE**_ AND MINE ALONE! I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL WITH MY…**BEAR**…_**HANDS**_!"

18 and Gohan watched as Sakuna shot a huge purple blast towards them. As it got closer, Gohan cupped his hands together and slowly chanted-

"Ka….Me….Ha….Me…._**HA**_!" he shot his hands forward and released a gigantic Super Kamehameha wave, that easily overtook Sakuna's blast.

Sakuna shouted in horror, as the Kamehameha wave came in contact with him.

"NOOOOOO!" He screamed as the energy wave ripped his body apart until there was nothing left of him. Sakuna, the last Domandian, was dead.

The Kamehameha wave shot passed the planet until it was impossible to see it anymore.

Gohan, still in his Super Saiyan 2 form, looked forward into space. Android 18 stood there, holding Krillin, watching in complete awe. She couldn't believe what Gohan had just done.

"Gohan, that was amaz-" before she could finish, Gohan powered down, and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Gohan! Are you okay?" 18 said looking down at him.

"Don't worry…he always does that." 18 heard Krillin say. She looked to him, as he lifted his head up.

"Krillin! You're okay!" she said.

"Yeah…did we win?" he asked. 18 nodded.

"I thought I'd lost you." she said.

"Hey, you know me. If I die, there just gonna wish me back." he said. 18 smiled, and put Krillin down.

Android 17 walked over to them.

"It looks like Gohan did it." he said.

"What happened?" Krillin asked.

"Sakuna stole all the Senzu beans, so I transferred some of my energy to Gohan."

18 looked at 17 with a sad and semi-angry face.

"What?" he asked.

"So, you were alive all this time, huh?" she said.

"Yeah. Gohan found me one day and filled me in on everything."

"Why didn't you try to find me or something?"

"Because, after Gohan told me how happy you were with Krillin, I figured, ehh, whatever."

"Whatever? Do you have any idea how much I missed you? I thought you were gone."

"I was gone. And now I'm back."

18 hugged her brother tightly. Krillin smiled at this.

"Hey guys." they heard Yamcha say. They looked over to see him, and the other beaten Z Fighters on the ground, exhausted, but now conscious.

"Little help here?" Yamcha said.

"How long have you guys been watching?" Krillin asked.

"Never mind that, just get us back to Earth so Dende can heal us." Piccolo said.

"Yeah, don't you guys have a wedding to finish?" 17 said.

Krillin suddenly screamed in horror. 18 and 17 looked at him.

"What? Is he back?" 18 said looking around.

"I forgot about the stuff at the reception. What if the ice sculpture melted?" Krillin said. The androids sigh in disbelief.

"What? It cost me $200 dollars! And what if the cake dried up?" Krillin said. Hearing that woke Gohan right up.

"Who said something about cake?" he asked. 17, Krillin, and 18 laughed.

* * *

About a day later, after everyone recuperated, back at the church, everybody had joined together again to watch Krillin and 18 marry.

"I do." 18 said.

"Then by the power vested in me…I now pronounce you husband and wife." the priest finished.

Krillin floated up, lifted 18's veil over her head, and kissed her extremely passionately on the lips. Everyone in the seats cheered for them.

"Congratulations! Good luck!" various people shouted.

Krillin and 18 smiled at everyone, as 18 threw the bouquet. It landed on Oolong, and everybody laughed. 18 looked over to near the entrance of the church and saw her brother, Android 17 standing against the wall, smiling.

Later, the gang was enjoying a wedding reception in a huge ballroom. The DJ was playing rock music Bulma was dancing and keeping a beat going. Yamcha danced by himself, The Ox King was dancing around as well, the other guests were doing there own thing, and 18 danced with her brother while the other Z Fighters just sat around watching. At the wall, Krillin, and Gohan stood against it, watching 18 dance.

"She seems really happy now." Gohan said. Krillin watched her smiling, laughing, and catching up with her 17.

"Yeah." he said. "Happier than I've seen her in a long time. Hey, thank you, by the way."

"For what?" Gohan asked.

"For helping us with Sakuna, for saving us from Cell. For saving her from Cell to begin with."

"Ah, it was nothing."

"No, Gohan. It really was. Thank you. I couldn't have asked for a better best man."

"Gosh, Krillin. You're welcome."

Then, the DJ changed the song to "My Hands" by Leona Lewis. On the dance floor, 18 hugged 17, then walked over to Krillin who blushed upon seeing her.

"Dance with me?" she asked, holding her hand out.

"Of course." Krillin said, taking her hand. Gohan smiled as he watched them walk onto the dance floor.

A few minutes later, tons of people were slow dancing. Bulma forced Vegeta to, even though deep down he had wanted to. Chi-Chi slow danced with Gohan since Goku wasn't there, Master Roshi sat at the table with a huge red spot on his face after asking a girl guest to dance. Tien, Trunks, Piccolo, and Yamcha just watched.

On the dance floor, 18 held Krillin close as they slow danced together.

"You know, 18. I was almost afraid of going through with this. I wondered if it wasn't gonna work." Krillin said. "But just knowing that I can dance here with you reassures me that everything will be okay."

"You have no idea what you mean to me, Krillin." 18 said.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Krillin said.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to _me_." 18 insisted. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Everything's gonna to change now isn't it?" she asked. Krillin pulled her towards her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Yes….it is." he said. They held each other closer, and kept slow dancing to the song.

A few hours later, the reception ended, and people started to go home. Chi-Chi, Gohan, and the Ox King left, Bulma, Vegeta, Baby Trunks, and Future Trunks left, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, and the rest of the gang left until it was just Krillin, 18 and 17.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you guys?" he said.

"Why don't you come stay with us, 17?" 18 asked.

"Yeah. Why not?" Krillin said. 17 smiled.

"Thanks for the offer, but, no thanks. 18 listen. I'm an adventurer. Always have been. I can't just stay in one place, I wanna see the world. And I know that you always hated traveling. Ever since we were little you always told me that one day you wouldn't need me anymore. Well, today you proved it to me."

"So, where are you gonna go?" 18 asked.

"I don't know. It's a good thing, not knowing. That's the beauty of being free." 17 answered.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I'm sure you will."

18 hugged her brother tightly, knowing that someday she would see him again. 17 then turned to Krillin and shook his hand.

"Well, Shorty, it's been fun." 17 said.

"Thank you for all your help, 17." Krillin said.

"Thank you. Take care of her for me, will ya?"

"Of course."

"Well. Good luck, you guys. Guess I'll see you around next time." 17 said.

"Goodbye, 17." 18 said. 17 smiled and nodded to her.

Without another word, he flew up into the sky, until he was out of sight.

That night, back at the Kame House, you can guess what Krillin and 18 did.

* * *

The next day, Trunks prepared his time machine and prepared to go back home. Everyone had come to see him off. Krillin shook Trunks' hand.

"Thanks for staying for the wedding, man." he said.

"No problem. Congratulations again, Krillin." Trunks said.

"Thanks."

"Good luck, you two." Trunks said to both Krillin and 18.

A few minutes later, he had loaded himself into the Time Capsule that began to ascend into the air.

Everyone waved goodbye to Trunks as his Time machine began to work its magic.

"Love you, Trunks." Bulma called.

"Bye, Trunks! Come back anytime you want!" Gohan called.

Trunks gave everyone a final wave, before his capsule disappeared in time.

Gohan watched the sky, thinking of his father. Krillin walked over to him.

"I wish he coulda been here, Krillin." Gohan said.

"Me too, pal." Krillin said.

"You think he's watching us from the Other World right now?" Gohan asked.

* * *

In the Other World, King Kai who had been watching nearly everything that's been going on, snickers to himself.

"Congratulations, Krillin." He says quietly.

Across from him, sits Goku, who is of course stuffing his face with tons of food.

"Did you say something, King Kai?" Goku said with his mouth full.

"Oh, it's nothing." King Kai said, turning to Goku and smiling. Goku swallowed his food.

"I thought I heard you say something about Krillin. What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"Never mind, Goku. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." King Kai replied, turning back.

"_I hope you both have a nice life together."_ he thought.

* * *

**_Only one more chapter!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**ABOUT 6 MONTHS LATER**

Krillin and 18 were with Chi-Chi the day her water broke. At the hospital, Gohan, the Ox King, and Krillin waited outside while 18 stayed in the labor room the whole time with Chi-Chi, trying to keep her calm from the pain. After a long while, the baby came out. Chi-Chi named her new baby son, Goten, who had a striking resemblance to his father. Chi-Chi thanked 18 for sticking by her through the labor, and promised to do the same thing for her if she were ever in that position.

**FOUR YEARS LATER**,

That's exactly what happened. 18 became pregnant, Chi-Chi and Krillin stayed in the labor room with her, and 18 soon gave birth to a daughter who looked almost identical to Krillin. She had his eyes and lack of a nose.

"What should we name her, honey?" Krillin asked. 18 held her child, never wanting to let her go. Suddenly a name came to her.

"Marron." she said softly. "Her name is Marron."

"You mean like my old girlfriend?" Krillin asked.

"Mmhmm. Look at her, Krillin." 18 showed Krillin the child. Seeing her made Krillin's heart swell. A tear of joy ran down his face as he smiled.

"Marron it is."

Krillin and 18 didn't see much of their friends after that. They just stayed living on Master Roshi's island, watching Marron grow up, until-

**THREE YEARS LATER**

A much older Gohan in a weird looking costume, a doo-rag and sunglasses came to the island to give Krillin some good news.

"WHAT? NO WAY! Goku's gonna compete! I don't believe it! This is amazing! Wow!" shouted a familiar looking short man with medium long black hair, and no nose. He was wearing an orange T-Shirt, white shorts and sandals.

The older Gohan turned to us, pointed at the man, and said-

"Hey, guys. This is Krillin. He doesn't fight anymore, so he let his hair grow out."

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Well, that's the end of my Krillin and Android 18 fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I actually felt kind of sad and relieved when I finished, knowing that I had nothing more to write. It's funny, because the idea for this fanfic came to me when my brother and I were playing with our Dragonball Z toys back when I was about 9 years old. Ever since that story stuck with me and I wanted to write it down. I tried staying as true to the anime as possible, while also trying to give a Dragonball Z movie feel to it. My favorite couple on Dragonball Z had always been Krillin and Android 18, and we all have to wonder how they got together. To me, it seems like their relationship is more honest than others on the show, and I just loved their connection. Anyway, thank you all for reading. It's been fun writing it. Also thank you for all of the positive reinforcement you gave me, it encouraged me to give it my all when I was writing, and it's always great to hear that someone loves my story as much as I do. Thank You. Please Review. **


End file.
